Hi, That's Not My Sister
by ShinakaStar
Summary: Anzu's parents died when Anzu was young, so she was left orphaned until Seto's family gave her refuge with them. Now 15, Seto falls unexpectedly in love with Anzu. The problem is, Jounouchi's willing to fight for her love, too.
1. A Leap of Death! Jou's Fist Shows!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor will I ever in this lifetime. NOT RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**BEGINNER'S NOTES**: Anzu is NOT adopted into the Kaiba family. She is simply a permanent boarder as Seto's dad had gotten killed in an accident before (Seto's mom died giving birth to Mokuba) he could sign Anzu's adoption papers.  
  
**Revised Regular Note of 7/28/03**: Hiya there, peeps!!!! This chappie has been revamped so it would make sense to future readers/reviewers out there. It's in html mode instead of being in crappy Microsoft document so bolds and italics can now be used!!!! Yay!!!! So, go on and read and also, typos are fixed too. NO FLAMES AS USUAL!!!  
  
**Note (revised):**

Anzu Mazaki = **Tea Gardner**

Katsuya Jounouchi (referred to as Jounouchi but called by first name by sister) = **Joey Wheeler**

Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) = **Tristan Taylor**

Shizuka Jounouchi = **Serenity Wheeler**

't' **thoughts**

"t" **talking**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **transition to next viewpoint**

italics **flashback**

  
  
**Hi, That's Not My Sister**  


  
  
  
**Chapter One  
**  


  
  
_10 years ago, Streets of Domino City_  


  
_"Mommy? Where are you taking me?" A young girl around the age of 5, with cropped chocolate hair, looked on rather imploringly at the ruby eyes of her mother. She had been abruptly woken up at 5 am in the morning by her mother, who apparently mumbled something about "a better place", and had insisted in dragging her daughter through the rain-soaked streets of Domino. The girl's shoes were dyed an ugly brown from walking into mud that resided near the closed manholes, and the asphalt sidewalk was getting more and more muddier by the second.  
  
"You'll see, Anzu." Time flew and Anzu, getting ready to run home herself, was halted by her mother's braking. They were by Domino Harbor, and the orange-crimson tinted rays of sun had started faintly to color the gray sky, and sleeping seagulls were perched on the navy-blue painted fence that separated the shifting tides of the ocean from land.  
  
"What are we doing here, Mommy? Are we going fishing?" Leaning down to her daughter's height of 3 feet exact, she put her hands on Anzu's shoulders, sighing remorsefully.  
  
"No, we are not. Remember when I told you that God took Daddy to Heaven? I am going to go along with him and be with him."  
  
"We're going to see Daddy? But we didn't bring our things along with us!!"  
  
Signing yet again, frown wrinkles and fatigue could be seen in the woman's face, as she gripped Anzu's shoulders harder.  
  
"You're not going with me, Anzu. It's not time for you to go yet."  
  
"What do you mean?? I miss Daddy a lot, I want to go see him!!" Letting go of the child, Karumi Mazaki walked alongside the fence, fingers tracing through the metal's scratched exterior.  
  
"Bye, Anzu. Always remember that Mommy and Daddy love you!" Climbing over the fence, she smiled her very last smile to Anzu as she let go of the metal and disappeared.  
  
"Mommy? MOMMY???" Running over to the fence, she stuck her head out of the steel rectangles. The ocean roared with its usual early tides, but there was no sight of her mother.  
  
"**Mommy**???? Where are you???!!!!!!!!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, swift tears cascaded down her cheeks, dropping one by one into the ocean. Her father and mother were both gone.  
_

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
Present Day, Domino High School  


  
'God, I don't want to study for my stupid math midterm!!! How am I supposed to memorize the law of cosines, sequential 3 and all those formulas, by TOMORROW??!!' Flipping through the rough pages of her math textbook, 15-year old Anzu was busy cramming for a midterm made to kill and at the same time, fail her. She did had 2 weeks to study for it, which she used the time to kick back, relax with friends and shop. All the more, leaving the mere idea of a test at the back of her head, until Honda and Jounouchi had screamed out in class today to protest against it, then did Anzu's mind screamed with burning fury.  
  
"Anzu??" And due to lack of experience, she was studying in the hallway, walking ever so slowly to her locker, a hall and a corner away, while cliques of people had to swerve to the left to avoid hitting her. All except for a blond whom insisted on wanting to talk to the teen.  
  
"Anzu?? ANZU!!" Bewildered, the thick textbook dropped with a thud onto the black and white tiled floor, as Anzu, muttering between her teeth, bent down to pick it up.  
  
"What **is** it, Jounouchi? I'm trying to study for the midterm tomorrow." Cantankerous and not at all in a good mood, Anzu opened the book again and turned the pages to the desired page 201, detailing the dreaded algebraic formulas of the 10th grade.  
  
"You know, you and I have been good friends since, like what, 5th grade, so what do ya say to-"  
  
"No, I will not tell you who Hitori likes. Now come on, stop bothering me."  
  
"But Anzu, it's not-"  
  
"Anzu, what are you doing next to Jounouchi no yarou (that bastard Jounouchi)?" A voice devoid of all emotion and full of hatred stopped the arguing duo in their tracks. Technically it was Jounouchi that stopped because of the CEO, while Anzu had to stop since Seto was blocking her way.  
  
"**Seto**, he is not a bastard. Now let's just go home in the limo while I study for my exam." Shooting a death glare at Jounouchi, the CEO walked off with Anzu, as Jounouchi stuck up a fist and stuck out his tongue.  
  
'That baka hotshot thinks he's so smart just cause he owns his own company and has a mansion. Just wait and see, Kaiba!!!'  
  


TBC  


  
A/N: It's pretty short, but that's only because if this fic turned out to be a dud, then at least I didn't spend extra time typing it. But did you like it? Sorry if I didn't add in the part of how Seto's family finds Anzu, but it's coming up in the second chapter, if you readers would graciously write me at least 7 reviews. Seven reviews. Remember, NO FLAMES, AND R+R!!  


  
~~*Shinaka*~~ 


	2. Die Math Exam! Woe to Anzu

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kazuki Takahashi owns it, and yak, yak, yak, yak, yak, and yak. Why bother writing disclaimers if everybody freaking knows it?  
  
**Revised Regular Note of 8/6/03: **I have finally revamped everything in this fanfiction, so that future readers/reviewers will have a better time reading this chapter. However, I have yet to revamp my other ficcies, so if you don't see me updating for a while…I'm fixing my ficcies. Also, some things in this chappie had been changed such as little things in the content and etecra.  
  
**Note (revised):**

Anzu Mazaki = **Tea Gardner**

Katsuya Jounouchi (referred to as Jounouchi but called by first name by sister) = **Joey Wheeler**

Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) = **Tristan Taylor**

Shizuka Jounouchi = **Serenity Wheeler**

't' **thoughts**

"t" **talking**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **transition to next viewpoint**

italics **flashback**

  
  
  


  
**Hi, That's Not My Sister**  
  


  


  
**Chapter Two**  


  
  
  
The limousine rolled up at the Kaibas' mansion, well protected by a sprawling, glittering steel fence, and security sensors located at certain areas inside the property, if perhaps a murderer and robber had managed to climb over the fence. Pulling open the right passenger door, Seto proceeded to hold open the door for Anzu, not at all realizing she was totally oblivious to the fact that they had already arrived in front of the mansion.  
  
"Stupid law of cosines..." Quietly mumbling under her breath, Anzu was apparently too wrought with stress and studying as she continued to mumble on and on about failing and dropping out of school.  
  
"**Anzu**...do you really want me to lock you in the car alone for the night?"  
  
"What did you say, Seto?" Only when Seto applied the forces of pulling on her, did Anzu understand and promptly closed her math book, as he took out a portable remote control of two inches in length and an inch in width, pressing a button that made the gates open with a screeching motion.  
  
"Seto- you **got** to help me out with studying." Walking the distance to the mansion, Seto had slipped the remote back into his pocket, as Anzu desperate for math tutoring, started to whine incessantly.  
  
"You should have asked me before if there were any tests coming up. Then you wouldn't be in this predicament right now."  
  
"How can I? You're always in the company working, and even when you're not, you're at **home** working." Blinking at the response, he sniffed with an air of nonchalance.  
  
"You do know how to knock and say '**excuse me**?'" This left Anzu quiet for a minute as Seto inserted a brass key into a lock just under a polished golden-yellowish door handle. The mansion doors swung opened, letting out a good view of the grand hallway and part of the living room that awaited the two.  
  
Dumping her backpack on the hallway floor, along with the dreaded textbook, Anzu skipped to the couch, picking up a book from the glass coffee table that was laid in front of her, and started to read.  
  
"**Still** reading that novel?"  
  
"Yeah..." Laying her foot on the table, Seto merely raised an eyebrow at the action and decided to just leave her to her own devices, though she **should** rather be studying.  
  


  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
_10 Years Ago, Shiitake Orphanage_  
  
  
  
_'Mommy, **where are you**?...' Crouched in a fetal position, arms tightly wound around her legs, Anzu wept in fear and anger. She didn't like this strange place that she was in; her bed was only a corner in a floor and a wool blanket to cover herself with. The food that the orphanage served made her stomach want to hurl in various directions, and the other children either made fun of her or ignore her altogether.  
  
"**Children**-" _

Everybody in the room all stood up, having dropped their toys or coloring books onto the floor, including Anzu. The speaker was a woman in her mid-fifties, or rather, Megami Makino, the caretaker and co- owner of the orphanage. Due to the result of age, her skin crumpled up in ways that disgusted the orphans, her eyes a lustful fiery shade of orange, and white strands of hair along with black were tied up in a bun. In other words, **grotesque**, but greatly feared as anybody that opposed her went under brutal lashings.  
  
"-We got some visitors waiting to see you. If you don't drive them away first." The last part was mumbled, but the children could hear it as clear as day, as their eyes moved towards the entranceway to see the visitors that could be their guardians next. A neatly dressed man holding a gurgling baby appeared, along with a boy around Anzu's age with dark- chestnut hair and coincidentally enough, sparkling blue eyes.  
  
Everybody pretty much crowded the family, as Anzu went back to her corner and started to weep once again. She didn't care if Megami was going to beat her with her belt; all she wanted was her parents back.  
  
'When will Mommy come back? I hate this place! It stinks and nobody treats me nice and-'  
  
"Why are you crying?" The boy with the dark-chestnut hair was standing right next to her, a concerned look on his face. Rushing to wipe her tears away, she stared at the boy, surprised.  
  
"Who are **you**?"  
  
"I'm Seto. But why are you crying?" Looking at her palms, practically the only thing to find comfort and solace in, Anzu delved into her parents' deaths; first her dad, then her mother and ending up in the orphanage. Seto nodded, pitying the girl and the life she didn't choose to have.  
  
"Would you like to come live with us? My dad's looking for someone to adopt. Though your parents are gone, at least it's better than staying here. My mother also died too…Two years ago when my brother Mokuba was born. I miss her a lot."  
  
"**Seto**?" Turning around, it was his father and Mokuba.  
  
"I guess you've decided, huh?"  
  
"Yep! Can she come live with us??" While Seto's father signed important-looking papers at the front desk, Anzu smiled to herself; a smile that hadn't been seen in the weeks she had arrived at Shiitake Orphanage.  
  
'I'm going to have a daddy and two brothers!!'  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Present Day, Seto's Living Room  


  
'I finally finished this book!!! Such a nice ending!!!' Placing the book back on the coffee table, Anzu yawned in pleasure, which immediately turned to a groan as she remembered the midterm.  
  
'This is the absolute **last** time that I have to look at that textbook!!! After this, NO MORE!!!' Taking the textbook from the floor, a white point stuck out from between pages, and taking it out gingerly, it was a picture of her and Seto in 4th grade, standing outside in that year's first snowfall, Seto's arm around Anzu's, grinning ear to ear.  
  
'I still had this picture?? I remember...it was a field trip to Hiroshima, and it started snowing all of the sudden...then somebody wanted to take a picture of us...The field trip was fun, I think, though I don't remember much of it. That would also be the last year I ever saw Seto happy before Gozaburo came…' 

Putting the picture down on the table, memories came flooding back to her. Since adoption required being a foster family for a year before the government would mail you the adoption papers in the mail, Yamazaki was working hard to adjust Anzu to the ways of their family, along with Seto and cuddly Baby Mokuba. But the week before the papers were due in the mail, he was killed in an hit-and-run incident; a truck driver, apparently too high on speed (a drug) to be watching the road, struck Yamazaki as he was crossing the street to the grocery store.  
  
'We were back in the same orphanage...but Seto struggled to get somebody to adopt all three of us together, though people only wanted **him** since he's a child prodigy. But when Gozaburo came, we thought he would finally be a parent that would stick with us forever. We were wrong...all he ever did was take out his belt or anything else he could get in his hand, and beat Seto with it since he wanted him to be the best successor to **KaibaCorp** and for him to be tough.' 

Sighing remorsefully on those memories, Anzu turned the pages around in her textbook, looking for the same page she left off at.  
  
'At least those times are over...As Seto promised, he finally killed him by having his executives throw Gozaburo out the window…But only me and Mokuba know that, of course…We finally got rid of him, anyway. '  
  


****

TBC

  


  
A/N: You like?? Eh, sorry if I got too absorbed giving Anzu roller coaster feelings; she's worrying about a test for one second and the next she's reflecting on Gozaburo and Seto getting beaten. And again I'm sorry if there's no romance right now. Real romance needs time to grow; its not like you take a look at somebody and just fall in love with him or her. My fanfics are crappy; I just know it. Well, NO FLAMES and merry Christmas to all of you guys for the 2nd time around.  
  
~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~ 


	3. Jou Likes Anzu? Shizuka's Plan!

****

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, now leave me alone, idiot lawyers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So, I finally decided to update this long overdue story. Sorry, it took so long to get up the 3rd chapter to "Hi, That's Not My Sister", but I wanted to work and finish "Untitled Love" before I go work on my other series, but a burst of inspiration led me to doing this. And anyway, I already "Untitled Love" for the month. PLEASE REVIEW, AND ENJOY!!!!!!!! ^______^

****

Note (revised) : 

****

Anzu Mazaki = **Tea Gardner** (ugh, hate that last name)

****

Katsuya Jounouchi (referred to as Jounouchi) = **Joey Wheeler**

****

Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) = **Tristan Taylor**

****

Shizuka Jounouchi (refers to Jounouchi by first name) = **Serenity Wheeler**

"i" **talking**  
  
'i' **thoughts**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **transition to next viewpoint**

****

Hi, That's Not My Sister

****

Chapter Three

Jounouchi's Residence

"Katsuya, did you finally ask Anzu out on a date today?" Frying greasy pork chops over a burning pan, Shizuka flipped the pork chops with a spatula, smirking at her brother Jounouchi who had just come home from Domino High School.

"No. That jerk Seto stepped in before I could even ask her. Plus, she was so busy studying for the math midterm tomorrow and she didn't want to listen to whatever I had to say."

Dumping his book bag onto the table- half zipped- the contents of his bag spilled onto the sparkling tiled floor now littered with old homework and a red sweater. Picking up the mess, Jounouchi stuffed it back into his bag, to remain there for another few months, as he now dragged the thing to the cupboard closet and finally laid it rest there. 

"How did I ever survive living with you, Katsuya? You make a mess with even only your schoolbag." Flipping the pork chops yet again, as Shizuka sprinkled garlic and lemon juice over her new-bred creation, her now salivating older brother, leaned over the pan, sniffing the aromatic smell rather heavily with an evil glint in his eye, until the girl shooed him away.

"No food for you, just yet!! You may had healed my eyesight with the money you got from Duelist Kingdom, but I do not want you eating half-cooked meat!!" Laughing as Jounouchi imitated a whining dog with watery tan-blond eyes, Shizuka got back to cooking, one of her best skills and part of the reason why Jounouchi was overprotective of his sister. 

"Aw man. I don't want to get myself sick either, anyway. But I don't know what to do about Anzu. Do I ask her again, and risk being rejected, or do I just lead her to the fact, day by day, and have Anzu realize it herself? I really do like her; and I do want her to be my girlfriend, or maybe even more."

"I didn't know you can be **romantic**. Anzu is bringing out the weird in you." Turning off the burning fire that powered the stove, Shizuka blew on the food, in an attempt to cool their snack faster, rather than laying the pan by the window and having flies get to the pork chops, which was what happened with Jounouchi a fateful week ago. And sadly ending with infested food, and other unmentionables.

"Yeah, I know. I even wrote a **poem **about her once!! Man, I'm getting crazy these days. Maybe this is what true love feels like. You think, Shizuka??"

"Let's talk about your love life later, brother, let's eat first!!" Setting the smoking pan down onto the dining table- a foldable hard plastic table with one too many burn marks from flaming cooking utensils- the light-chestnut haired girl passed out forks, a sly smile on her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto's Mansion

"There!! I'm finished!!!!!!"

"Finished with your studying, I presume?"

Popping his head through Anzu's bedroom door, the brunette shot the CEO a dirty annoyed look, before finishing the rest of her buoyant shout at her tawny painted wall with a opaque heart-shaped **thing** hanging from a center point of it.

"Look Seto, I finally finished my wall decoration!!! Doesn't it look kawaii!!! Took me weeks to finish!! And if you are about to ask me how's my studying going-"

"And are you done?" Perching himself against the slate-colored doorframe with a resolute look on his face, Seto sighed in concern for Anzu. Lately she had been procrastinating a great deal, and had abandoned school tasks for other things such as reading romance novels with suspected **suggestive** material in them. (Seto was not at all pleased with the fact that Anzu was slowly losing her purity through **books** and whenever he can, lecture her about them) Also, she was busy working on unnecessary junk and etcera. Which is until 10 PM, where Anzu will immediately rush to do her homework and fall asleep in the late hours in the morning, head between textbooks.

"**Yes**, LORD Seto Kaiba. You think I'll be so irresponsible not to study?? This is an **important **midterm here. Not to sound snippy."

"Apology accepted. Mokuba's going to be home in a few minutes, and I need to work on KaibaCorp research, so help him with his homework for me. Thanks. And that thing you made- don't make it for me for a birthday present." Leaving her room with a dramatic exit- a sweep of whirling trenchcoat- Anzu laid back down on her bed; a universe of tawny and rose, stocked with dozens of pillows, the girl grinned up at her wall décor, glistening bloody red from the use of bright acrylic paint. 

'Sure, its meaning may be unclear to those like Seto, but it means a lot to me. My unbroken heart. Nobody shall dare lay a hand on it, but me.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jounouchi's Residence

Nothing was more excruciating than typing out an anonymous love letter; particular to somebody you were serious about and not as a prank. As Jounouchi typed out the last remnants of his supposed love letter, clicking on the letters to make the words "_From Yours Truly, Friend_", beads of perspiration rolled down his cheeks; it was all nerve-racking to him. Reading it over, and generally pleased with how it came out, the blond printed it out. Starting, the Espon printer painstakingly produced the letter- typed out in Times New Roman, size 12- and taking it out of the machine, Jounouchi read it over again to make sure it was fine.

__

Dear Anzu,

I had liked you for a long time now- maybe too long. You are the first person I think about when I wake up in the morning, and the last person, when I go to sleep. You may only like me as a friend, but I know I can ultimately be the one for you. You give me a feeling of warmth and joy, and until I can get up the guts to ask you out in person, I will be somewhere, waiting for you.

From Yours Truly,

Friend

'God, this still sounds mushy even after 11 rewrites!!! Stupid brain is not functioning right! But it IS the best I can do…'

Folding the piece of paper carefully in half, Jounouchi cautiously slipped it into an envelope with "_To Anzu, Urgent_" written on the front in Shizuka's print, as Anzu didn't really knew his beloved sister that well, and in this case wouldn't exactly know her precise neat handwriting well, either. In fact, the letter was Shizuka's idea to snag Anzu, explaining the sly smirk she had on her face during snack with pork chops and BBQ sauce.

'This better work!'

TBC

A/N: So, what ya think? Will the love letter plan actually work? Will it backfired?? Will Seto ever have feelings for Anzu?? Find out next chappie!! Oh God, I sound so corny!! Will not update until I have at least 7 reviews!!!!! So please give me 7 reviews!!!!

~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~


	4. Letter Is Sent! Oh No, Kaiba!

****

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T SUE ME JUST BECAUSE I'M WRITING A FANFICTION ON IT!!!!

****

Note (revised):

****

Anzu Mazaki = **Tea Gardner**

****

Katsuya Jounouchi (referred to as Jounouchi but called by first name by sister) = **Joey Wheeler**

****

Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) = **Tristan Taylor**

****

Shizuka Jounouchi = **Serenity Wheeler**

't' **thoughts**

"t" **talking**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **transition to next viewpoint**

(If you're looking for Yugi in this fic, I'm afraid he's almost practically non-existant, since he's not really important in this story. Sorry, Yugi fans!!)

****

Hi, That's Not My Sister

****

Chapter Four

The Next Day At Domino High, Few Minutes Before Lunch

"God, stupid math exam racked my nerves!!!!! Even with studying, I bet I only passed by one point above the minimum passing score!!!!"

It was another fine day at Domino High School- well, not exactly for Anzu, Jounouchi and the other not-so-brilliant math students who had to cope with a difficult exam early that morning that was to determine the rest of their overall semester grade. Having been refreshed with three cups of coffee, specially brewed by Seto for the upcoming test, Anzu had stormed into math class ready to completely dominate the field of arithmetic- only to be stuck on question one for nearly 15 lousy minutes.

As for Jounouchi, he had successfully sneaked in his love letter to Anzu into her locker- or rather cubby- into the early morning of school. In fact, he was the first student in Domino High, along with the janitors dressed in orange garb, whom only stuck up their noses when seeing the blond stuffing the embarrassing envelope into the chestnut-brown cubby. As Anzu's locker was right next to his- a convenience- he was able to check out the brunette's reaction when she read his letter.

"How long did you study for, An-Anzu?"

"Oh, for nearly **three** hours!!! All that studying down the drain!!! I'm not even going to pass, so what's the point??"

Near their lockers now- the duo had been walking and talking in the hallways for most of time- Jounouchi let out a tiny gulp in suspense. What would Anzu say when she read it?? Questions boggle the teenager's mind, though thankfully Anzu was oblivious to his panicking inside his head. As Anzu's blanched hand reached tediously toward her target- the cubby door handle, poorly bronzed- Jounouchi shut his tan-blond eyes, not wanting to see what will happen out of her action.

"Jounouchi, why are you- **huh**, what's this??" An eye opened to reveal a fuzzy Anzu handling the now dreaded envelope in her hands, her locker opened at a careless 120 degrees, and then followed the other eye. The girl was obviously muddled by the dainty white thing, turning it over and over with a gentle touch of the index fingers and the thumbs. Unfortunately for Jounouchi, they soon laid rest on the front of the sheath, and cerulean orbs scanned the words printed there.

"'_To Anzu, Urgent_'. I wonder what this could be. The person who sent this to me has nice handwriting though………"

Flipping over to the back once again, and lifting the unglued flap, to reveal a half-hidden piece of white printer paper, Jounouchi unwisely went into a series of scarlet, prompting Anzu to delay the opening process by a few minutes to ask about his well-being.

"Are you catching fever, Jounouchi? I'll take you to the nurse right now." A cool hand went to his forehead, producing a nauseating mixture of ecstasy and teenage love, and making the blond break into even more numerous shades of crimson.

"Nope, not hot. Do you have an allergy or something? You should take medicine for it."

Continuing with the letter business, the girl cautiously took out the paper, and unfolding it, was about to read it………

"**Anzu!!!** What are you still doing here?? It's time for lunch! I made you a bento this morning full with your favorite foods!!"

As a rushing Seto came along to drag off Anzu, a backward glance from the CEO to the sweatdropping Jounouchi, showed no mercy for him the next time Katsuya got a bit too close to Anzu.

'Okay, that was sort of on the weird side………Oh crap, that letter!!! What if she reads it out loud to Kaiba!!!???' Sprinting off after Anzu, the locker area was left thoroughly empty- except for the maniacal laughing of a particular janitor in the lingering distance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Domino High Cafeteria

As usually found in all high schools, the Domino High cafeteria came alive with cliques during the long-awaited lunch period, unmatched only by the long-awaited end of the day. Jocks and cheerleaders typically sat in the middle of the vast lunchroom, followed by the left-backs- students who had been left back more than once- at the right side. Then the ghetto kids were on the left and any other seating arrangement than that was occupied by the normal kids of the school, taking up more than half of Domino. 

Seto and Anzu commonly sat together at one of the empty window tables, one opposite from the other. At the beginning of high school, most commented on how the two looked like the perfect couple and sent them annoying secret winks, until Seto made it a habit to chase them off with a menacing glare and brief cursing. Then it was just a quiet thing, just the two of them together with occasional interruptions from students needing help with homework.

"**Seto**………Exactly how much food did you put into my bento?? I don't think I could eat everything in here!! Why did you give me so much food today?"

The oversized lavender-sky blue bento overfilled with California Rolls, sushi with raw sashimi inserted into nearly all of them, and a salad on one side drenched with supposedly fat-free French dressing. The azure-eyed brunette picked at a California roll with a pair of chopsticks, hesitant to eat the exquisite meal. 

"I thought after the math exam you might be tired and stressed out so I packed you extra food. Too much? We can share, you know." Picking up two rolls of sushi from Anzu's side with his pair of ivory-colored chopsticks, the girl happily followed suit, grabbing at the picked-at California Roll and plopping the mixed morsels of rice, vegetable, and dried seaweed, chewed in bliss.

"It's really good! If you didn't own KaibaCorp, you would had made a good chef!!"

A faint blush covered Seto's cheeks at Anzu's compliment, and covering his face with his chopsticks to try to regain back his composure; the regularly apathetic CEO was struggling to rid himself of his accursed redness, in a rather hilarious way, with means of shaking the head about.

"What are you doing, Seto??………You're turning red, too………It seems like everybody's getting allergic to something, since it's turning spring. Like Jounouchi, for example. He turned red on me for a few minutes. But it's sort of funny though." Getting another California Roll from the bento, leaving Seto to wonder or rather- hate Jounouchi in his head, soy sauce drizzled on top of it dripped down her chin fomenting Anzu to grab a tissue from her skirt pocket and wipe the mess off. Reaching down into the pocket, her fingers curled around a crisp folded piece of paper and in surprise pulled the thing out from its lint-lined chamber.

"What??………Oh yeah, this was the letter that appeared in my locker!! Hey Seto, want me to read it out loud to you?"

His scarlet face having disappeared at that moment, Seto's sapphire eyes peered curiously at the letter Anzu now held conspicuously, clutched firmly in her left hand, and a nod from him had the brunette scrambling to read out loud the letter.

"_Dear Anzu_

I had liked you for a long time now- maybe too long. You are the first person I think about when I wake up in the morning, and the last person, when I go to sleep. You may only like me as a friend, but I know I can ultimately be the one for you. You give me a feeling of warmth and joy, and until I can get up the guts to ask you out in person, I will be somewhere, waiting for you.

From Yours Truly,

****

Friend??………"

"**Nani?!**" Coughing on half-chewed sushi, Seto took a hasty glance of the brunette- eyes meeting with a flabbergasted and overwhelmed girl. Taking the piece of paper from her hands, not quite believing what he had just heard, the CEO reread the now battered and crumpled parchment, expression contorting into even more shock and disbelief with each word read.

'Anzu has a………**secret admirer**???'

TBC

A/N: So, Anzu read the letter!!! What ya thinks going to happen next?? But I ain't going to spoil it here!!!!! Oh well, as usual, please review and no less than 7 reviews if you want the next chappie!!!!! Also, thanks for all the reviews I had received for this fanfic, I couldn't had done it without you guys!!!! If I could, I would be giving out free yugioh chibi dolls and cookies for all!!!!!

~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~ 


	5. Reactions Are Shown! Seto's Bloody Scars

****

Disclaimer: Okay, this is really starting to get on my nerves…I do NOT own Yugioh nor do I wish to make a profit from it by doing illegal things. NOW, STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!

Hiya there, to the FIFTH chapter of this fic!! Will this fic get as much attention as Untitled Love? We may never know. By the way, thanks for the reviews as always!!!! You guys are really helping me out here by writing all these reviews for me, encouraging me to write more. As usual, NO FLAMES, and please review!!!!

****

Note (revised):

Anzu Mazaki = **Tea Gardner**

Katsuya Jounouchi (referred to as Jounouchi but called by first name by sister) = **Joey Wheeler**

Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) = **Tristan Taylor**

Shizuka Jounouchi = **Serenity Wheeler**

't' **thoughts**

"t" **talking**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **transition to next viewpoint**

__

italics **flashback**

(Now spelling "Yugi" as "Yuugi". It looks more better)

****

Hi, That's Not My Sister

****

Chapter Five

Still in the Cafeteria, Eating Slowly

"What the??? **Who wrote this to me???**"

Staring at the letter that Seto had then a few minutes ago, crumpled up by accident in his tense shaking fingers, Anzu had her slender fingers poised on her chin. Having just came out of her traumatic state, she was now determined to find out who was the mysterious person behind all this.

"This is just like one of those teenage romance novel mysteries!! The ones you'll never let me read Seto! **Seto??**"

Not at all responding to Anzu's musings for a while, Seto had simply sat in his seat the whole time, not knowing what to say to the brunette that sat opposite him. He had indeed knew this would happen one day; but never like this!! This was the reason why he would rather deal with Mokuba going through the tumultuous stages of puberty than stick around with Anzu's love life. Never once would the CEO also imagine that his worst enemy- Katsuya Jounouchi- would be behind it all. Even as the rather obvious blond was staring after them, three tables down from the duo, eyes disturbingly wide as saucers at the unfolding sequence of events that was sure to get Seto to go after every boy that went even a inch near Anzu. Seto was known to be overly protective of the cerulean-eyed girl and willing to fight for her safety whenever the need came for it. Or her innocence, in this case.

'God, why do I got to be so **stupid**!!!! I know Kaiba's going to know sooner or later about that letter, but not NOW!!! I need Anzu to think about it herself first, before that ass comes in!! I guess this is what Yuugi means whenever he says "think before you leap"!'

Curling every single one of his fingers into his palms to make two perfect carmine fists, nearly everyone in Domino High turned their heads to stare at the spectacle that was about to blow up, bored looks on their faces. It was typical Jounouchi behavior, and one usually ignored, if not the sight of his bulging fists and a red vein popping out of his forehead, that was starting to make students near him inch away in growing apprehension and fear.

'DAMN YOU KAIBA!!!! Always the one to be in the way of everything I want and do! But without him, Anzu wouldn't even be here now…It was Kaiba who brought me **possibly** the love of my life, but Kaiba who would reduce my chances of being with her to dust…'

Calming down, as his fingers loosened up from their rather uncomfortable position, and his exploding vein went back into his forehead, Jounouchi now presented a look of misery, as he pushed away his lunch- too ill-humored to eat- abruptly leaving the cafeteria. The people that had edged away from the blond a few minutes ago, baffled at this unanticipated show from Jounouchi of all people, had delved into the "what-if" answers behind it, before giving up on ever finding the answer and returned to munching away on lunch.

Meanwhile, Seto had finally managed a response to his cohort, the two still unaware of what had just happened a brief minute ago, spitting each word out as it was battery acid waiting to jab and make a meal out of his tongue. 

"Have- have you been associating with impressionable riff-raff again? You do know they're nothing but **dogs**." Taking a sip of his bottled water, which had been alongside Anuz's bento the whole time but never at all had been noticed, a glimpse at her face revealed that his statement had rather hit a nerve, as Anzu's lips were rather folded down into a frown. 

"They're not dogs, they're my **friends**, for the last time Seto!! Just because Yugi, Ryou, Honda and Jounouchi are all middle-class, doesn't mean-"

"**Especially **Jounouchi, or as I prefer to call him, a overgrown puppy who can't even **learn **any new tricks. You better watch out around **him**…Yuugi and the others are just simply annoying gnats. Not to offend you, Anzu, but your taste in friends needs improvement." Was he **really** that irritated by that letter? Even Seto knew not to say too much about his dislike for Anzu's friends, or a slap or a sharp blow to his shoulder was to be expected, but the CEO couldn't help himself at this point. He had long wanted to say all those spiteful things since the day Anzu brought them home as playmates for her and Mokuba.

"And you need a personality adjustment!!! Why are you being so hateful today?? This isn't your usual self!! It's just a little old love letter from a secret admirer, that's all, and you don't need to freak out so much about it! I'll figure out who the person is that sent me this letter and that's that! No more lectures about hanging out with **riff-raff** and all that stuff, **okay**!??"

Taking in needed amounts of oxygen, Anzu glared at Seto throughout the process, infuriated and not to be bothered for the meantime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Seto Mansion's at Night, Five Years Ago

__

"Take **that**, worthless boy!! Cry to your mommy and daddy in **hell**!!!! And **there**!! Boo-hoo some **more**!!!" Shivering in her bed, while tightening her grasp on the blankets loosely wrapped around her, more screaming and yelling could be heard from the room down the hall and on the left, as Anzu quietly wept tears of pity. Pity for Seto, who was now enduring another cruel beating from Gozaburo for falling asleep on his homework, even though Seto was already done with it.

'Gozaburo just wants another excuse to hit Seto…Please Seto…Please, when you'll come out of there, that you'll still be alive…' At that moment, the anguished screams had faded, and an opening and slamming of oak doors could be heard from a distance. Wiping her tears away, the ten-year old girl sat up in her bed, a plain mix of white and navy blue; Anzu shared her room with Seto and little Mokuba, now sleeping, and as a slight shuffling of bare feet neared her door, the girl grew tense with worry. What if Seto turned out all bloody and was about to die? What if it was actually Gozaburo, going in to terrorize Mokuba and her?

'Let it be you, Seto, let it be you…'

A slow turning of the doorknob prompted even more suspense and mental torture as Anzu now covered herself with her sheets- Gozaburo had pulled the stunt a few times before, traipsing in with his smug smirk and "I'm-going-to-kill-you" air. It was better not to look- she hated that smirk as much as she hated Mokuba asking where were all the daily screaming coming from and why was Seto bleeding each time?

"Anzu??"

Letting the sheets fall down around her body, Anzu's eyes met with- not Gozaburo- but Seto, whose blood was shown dripping from the ripped sections of his pajamas among his slim legs and chest. Fresh tears surfaced over her barely dry cheeks, as Anzu broke into another series of sobs. Seto didn't had to suffer like this, he didn't had to!!

"Why does he have to keep doing this to you, Seto?? Why don't you fight back, you don't have to take the pain…**Why??**" More weeping followed this melancholy plea, as Seto's sapphire eyes softened at the sight of Anzu crying. **Over him.** Limping over to the brunette's bed- his frail fingers doused in dry blood- he took hold of Anzu's face, cradling the soft thing against his neck, as Seto delicately wiped her tears right off.

"Don't cry, Anzu…Everything's going to be fine. See, Gozaburo didn't beat me as hard as last time, and he hasn't tried to hurt you and Mokuba in a while. I promise you, Anzu, when we'll older, I'll **kill** him." Seto's words tingled down the girl's spine, and though she wasn't usually for killing of any sort, Anzu agreed on ridding Gozaburo with any means possible. Even killing the dreaded man. 

"But…what about your wounds, Seto??"

" Don't worry about me, I'll clean all the blood off and I'll put on bandages on the most serious spots. Just don't worry. Now, go to sleep, we got school tomorrow. Oyasumi nasai." Tenderly laying Anzu's head onto her pillow, the boy kissed her daintily on the forehead- it was a nightly ritual- before closing the rather burdensome, creaking door behind him, leaving Anzu alone in the dim once again, clutching her blankets close against her yet again.

'But is he really fine??…And why does Gozaburo have to be so cruel??…' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of School By the Lockers

"So, who do you think this letter could had been written by? I read it over a million times so far, but I still can't make head or tails about who might had wrote this thing."

Handing the now extremely creased and scrunched up piece of paper, to a certain naive tri-colored hair boy, Anzu banged her locker/cubby door closed while quite firm and confident in her mind that Yuugi would indeed put an end to the muddling mystery. He was known to be good at puzzles and mysteries- Yuugi had once solved on his own, the twelve-year old enigma, revolving around a murdered Domino Junior High student in just a week! He was made celebrity for a couple of weeks, before everybody got sick of seeing "LOCAL BOY SOLVES MYSTERY OF MURDERED GIRL" on television and left Yuugi alone. 

"What do you think, Yuugi?" Slipping on her beige backpack- full of pens, pencils, erasers, white-out and little homework from Mr. Ogino, the social studies teacher- cerulean eyes observed lavender-violet eyes running through the little smudged text on the letter.

"Well Anzu, the guy **does **seem rather in love with you…Why don't you give him a chance?" Falling backwards anime-style, as a huge sweatdrop surfaced on the back of Anzu's head, the girl quickly regained back her composure, leaping back to her original position.

"Yuugi, I would, but…I don't even know who he **is** in the first place, and that's why I gave you that letter: to find out exactly who this guy is…" 

Nodding, as the vertically challenged teen transferred the letter back to Anzu's outstretched left hand, Yuugi flashed a rather adorable smile at the brunette, making her brain turn to gooey mush at the sight.

"I don't know either who the person is, but I bet somewhere he's watching you. Oh, I got to go Anzu- Grandpa wants me to help him clean the Kame Game Shop. See you tomorrow!!" Sneakers hitting the linoleum floor in a quick-time march fashion, Anzu looked down on the letter she held- squished between her thumb and forefinger- more perplexed than ever at the cryptic message from Yuugi. 

"What did he mean by that??…"

Shrugging to herself after a while of thinking, deciding to take her leave of the high school with light thuds across the floor, blond hair peeked out from behind a locker, the feature obviously belonging to Jounouchi. He had been watching Yuugi and Anzu for some time or another, and a blush of deep crimson splashed across Jounouchi's cheeks confirmed the whole thing.

'Thanks Yuugi, for not telling Anzu, now if I only could get Honda and Ryou to do the same…'

TBC

A/N: To make up for the weeks of not updating, I had made this particular chappie longer than I usually write. So, do you like?? To confirm that to me, please send a review!!! And NO FLAMES!!!! I'm too sensitive for that. Well, ja ne!!!

~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~

__


	6. Anzu Meets Jou! Bad Luck Kaiba

****

Disclaimer: MINDLESS PIECE OF CRAP, THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING THIS IS!!!!!!! I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!, I SIMPLY WRITING A FANFIC ON IT!!!!!!! HAPPY??

Hiya there!!!!! Updates will be much more frequent since school's over and summer's officially in (YAY!!! =^-^=), meaning…MORE TWISTS AND TURNS IN PLOT!!! A POTENTIAL FIRST DATE!! MAYBE EVEN SOME **FIGHTS**!!!! Who knows?? All's possible during summer vacation!!! * laughs maniacally * Also, thanks for the reviews!! You really come through when I need you guys!! * glomps a sweatdropping bunch of reviewers * SO PLEASE REVIEW, AND NO FLAMES!!! They will all be used to roast my 105 marshmallows.

****

THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN REVISED ON 8/19/03!!

Note (revised):

Anzu Mazaki = **Tea Gardner**

Katsuya Jounouchi (referred to as Jounouchi but called by first name by sister) = **Joey Wheeler**

Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) = **Tristan Taylor**

Shizuka Jounouchi = **Serenity Wheeler**

't' **thoughts**

"t" **talking**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **transition to next viewpoint**

italics **flashback**

(Now spelling "Yugi" as "Yuugi". It looks more better)

Hi, That's Not My Sister

Chapter Six

(Oh lookie, a flashback!!! Wonder what'll it reveal this time??…)

__

Kimura Elementary School

"Now children, we're going to be starting a new unit today, so I expect notebooks and pencils out when I explain the assignment- yes, take notes- this unit will be unlike any other we ever did. These past few weeks I had been taking observations and I had gravely noticed that-"

Flipping open the pages to her newly bought composition notebook at the strict order of Ms. Ichiro, Anzu took a pencil from her right hand corner of her desk, gripping the thing tight within her little pale fingers. She had been trying to work on perfecting her penmanship with a more strained grasp on the pencil, index and middle fingers stretched out across the surface in rigid stances. It hurt, but it was worth it- "Anzu" was written in neater cursive than ever before, shocking even Seto himself. 

Seto, with his scars across his back and legs. 

Seto, in agony.

The girl bit her lower lip in the painful reminiscing- she could still vividly picture those lines running all over Seto's lean body, a torturous story behind each and every one.

"-And I have realized that you kids don't really know one another in this class. Always running around in your own cliques, never bothering to explore more than that. Well, no more of that nonsense!! For this unit- copy down notes- every one of you will be paired off with someone you don't usually '**hang out**' with, and you will provide a 2 page report on one another. You will do this for the next 3 weeks, writing notes and observations on your partner everyday. Along with the report, I expect to see **detailed notes**!!! Copy that last part down- **detailed notes!!!**"

Groans came up from among the class, and from Anzu herself, as she scribbled down "**detailed notes**" in an unreadable scrawl. It mattered not, whether she had good handwriting or not anymore; the brunette didn't want to end up with one of the popular girls such as Sayeka, or Jessie, as they tended to make fun of her for wearing such raggedy dresses and more for that jagged scar that ran down her left arm. 

Anzu hated and envied them at the same time- she hated them cause of their snide remarks to her and Seto but she envied them for being to able to live in a world where only clothes, boys, and money existed, whereas Anzu had to contend with the short end of the stick.

"And now, I shall assign partners…Hirokazu with Ruki (I know, adding "Digimon Tamers" in here, but they're minor)_, Kimi with Sulia…"_

Ignoring the rest of Ms. Ichiro's droning, Anzu's eyes dropped to her pencil- her lucky pencil, as she deemed it otherwise- the girl frantically wished for a partner- a partner that wasn't mean, snooty, selfish, a hog and so and such, and was nice, kind, polite, and the following.

"Anzu with Katsuya…"

****

Katsuya?? Anzu haven't the foggiest knew who Katsuya was, but he or she had better be a good partner!! A sudden tap to the shoulder sent the girl the shivers, as the brunette meekly turned her head around, only to go face-to-face with a smiling boy with disheveled blond hair.

"Hey!! You're Anzu, right?? I sit right behind you! I'm Katsuya Jounouchi, but I like it better if you would just call me Jounouchi!" Taking out his hand to shake with the rather weirded-out Anzu, who didn't even knew in the first place that such a kid existed just right behind her, the girl made a quick mental note to herself.

'Note to self: Jounouchi is crazy!!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"**So**!! When's your birthday, what's your blood type, your sun sign, your ancestors, your mother's maiden name, do you have any brothers and sisters, any relatives with '**shady pasts'…**" Jounouchi provided a infinite amount of questions for poor Anzu to answer, and yet he was still scratching more questions in his notebook, not at all taking care to write on the lines.

"Calm down, Jounouchi!! I'll try to answer all your questions the best that I can, but don't fire away so much. My birthday's August 18, my blood type's O, sun sign's Leo, I don't know my ancestors, and I have two brothers…Well, they're not exactly brothers, but something like that, and we're really close…" Not at all knowing what to say; how could Anzu explain to Jounouchi- who obviously was one of those happy-go-lucky people striving without a care in the world- two dead parents and an abusive foster parent all at once?? Her lucky pencil that was wedged against the folds of her fingers was now practically about to painfully insert itself into her palm- there were some things you needed to protect against all obstacles and one of those things was sanity.

"-I mean, you don't really need to answer **all** of my questions…If you feel uncomfortable answering some of them, then that's all right with me…" 

Slowing his speech down a considerable lot, desolation hanging about in the corners of his mouth, this change of heart surprised Anzu- she'd taken Jounouchi to be a bundle of never-ending happiness and joy and one to just jump in and demand for details on some sort of juicy story. 

"I never saw my little sister Shizuka anymore, ever since my parents divorced. My dad took me and of course, my mom had to take Shizuka. We were really close, too…But I always try to be happy about it, no matter what…Cause Shizuka's trying to do the same thing for me, too…"

Turning his attention to a nearby window, Anzu felt a slight tinge of guilt pulling at her heartstrings. How was she to judge Jounouchi just by the way he acted on their first moment of meeting?? How was she also to know that Jounouchi held so much sadness and misery within him, like how she did towards Gozaburo's treatment towards Seto, her father's early death leading to her own mother's suicide, and her yearning for parental love besides Seto's odd brand. All those years, she managed to bury most of those awful memories away and with a feigned smile and laugh, Anzu managed to convince herself most of the time that she was indeed a normal girl, with only minor problems such as gaining popularity and to get exemplary grades. But there were some things like Gozaburo that you just couldn't hide within the inner recesses of your mind.

"Don't be so sad, Jounouchi. I'm sure that someday you could go see Shizuka. It's not like your own parents are going to keep their own daughter and son apart like that." Displaying a bantam smile to the depressed boy, who had turned his attention back to the girl, as a sign of reassurance, Anzu made another small mental note to self. 

'Note to self: Don't be so judging of people.'

"**So**…Do you wanna finish answering my questions now?" Getting out his folded out spiral notebook yet again, mechanical pencil poised in his right hand, a slight blush crept over his cheeks, making Jounouchi seem all the more kawaii. (Remember, they are all in fifth grade here, so you know…)_ What** had** possessed him to tell this girl he hadn't even know for ten minutes, all about him and Shizuka, when not even his best friend Hirokazu knew naught of it, and they had known each other since kindergarten?? _(If you're wondering where's Honda, he didn't arrive into the scene until Junior High)

'There's something about Anzu- that's what I know…She has this thing about her that makes her so…easy to tell her things to…'

"Okay. You're writing down the answers that I'm saying, aren't you? Ms. Ichiro wants us to have really specific notes." Taking a glance at the page Jounouchi was currently filling up in his notebook, it was filled with dashed off scribbling, not to mention unrecognizable handwriting, causing Anzu to grow a sweatdrop on the side of her head.

"Jounouchi, I don't think Ms. Ichiro can read this…" 

"**Hey**, she didn't say those notes had to be **neat. **And besides when I write neat, I write extra slow." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto's Mansion

"**Yes**, it's TGIF!! Or 'Thank God it's Friday!!!" Kicking off her loafers with a huff at the entrance, Anzu plopped into the nearest sofa for comfort, chocolate bangs bouncing all around her pale forehead and eyes. Her escort Seto, however, wasn't in quite a wonderful and blissful mood as Anzu, and instead had a frown neatly taped across his face, as unmistakable as day.

"What is the goddamn good thing about Fridays? They exist just to give me more migraines and more laid-off workers." Rubbing his temples in an aggravated fashion, Anzu simply burst out in guffawing giggles. To her, Seto was hilarious when annoyed, and all the more better when he took offense to the brunette's insincerity.

"No Anzu, what is **so** funny, about all this?? I like to see **you** manage your own company and a thousand something employees, with defunct assistant CEOs, who rob money off of you." 

Though Seto didn't have much of a sense of humor, he was a natural at coming off with sarcastic quips to stun his opponents, as for Anzu was now momentarily paralyzed in her seat.

"Those five are **still** working for you?? I though you fired them a year ago, when they betrayed you and kidnapped Mokuba, trapped you in your own virtual reality world, and **then** trapped you in **Noa's **virtual reality world. I swear, there is something with you getting stuck in virtual reality worlds."

"Don't rub that in my face, and no, I fired them a long time ago. I was just using an example to prove my case on Fridays." Picking up a forlorn metal briefcase lying right next to Anzu's scattered loafers, Seto took a momentary sidelong glance at the brunette, before taking a spiral back towards the front door of his mansion.

"It's been two days since you've gotten that letter. Found out who your secret admirer **is**, yet?"

"No…I've been trying to, but there were no other clues leading to the person, other than the letter **itself. **I don't really think he likes me much, to say so…He **would **leave something else if he does…" (Ay, dense Anzu! Can't she see Jounouchi blush whenever he's near her?? In this fic, I sort of made Anzu a bit on the dense side; not ditzy-dense, just kawaii-dense to make the fic more interesting. A bit like Sakura from **Card Captor Sakura** ^-^) 

Cerulean eyes in a morose expression, Anzu slumped against her seat, suddenly fixated at a nearby wall, the action shocking Seto. Did Anzu **wanted** the guy- whoever he was- to truly like her, and for him to show himself, dragging her away as like those shoujo mangas (girl comic/graphic novel) she often reads?? A tang of utter jealousy rang through the male's mind, before proceeding with a tremendous slap from his conscience.

Shaking the thought away from his mind, Seto sought to reprimand Anzu's ideas- if ever- of "snagging" a boyfriend through that wretched love letter. 

"Hmmph, I'm glad for that. I don't want you to start having any ideas of having a boyfriend when you're only **fifteen**. And I got to leave now, watch Mokuba when he gets home and help him with his language arts homework. His teacher said Mokuba was having trouble '**expressing**' his ideas through his writing." Leaving the household with his usual dramatic swirling/flapping trenchcoat exit, the door slammed shut with a creaky sigh on the hinges, as Anzu stared over her velvet sofa seat, in a ill-humored state of mind. 

'Seto thinks I'm too young for anything…At least I don't act too old for anything like him…' 

TBC

A/N: Eh…God, I'm doing this a lot lately…Gomen for the **really** late update, since my sister's computer broke down for the few weeks and my sister finally got it working after a lecture and some yelling. For that, I tried to make this chappie as long as I can, though I am not known to write long chappies. As for "Untitled Love", I am having a writer's block for it (really serious one), so don't really expect an update for the next couple of weeks. I don't really want to do this to you guys, but I can't really think of anything else to write for it's 18th chappie. 

BUT PLEASE REVIEW THIS FICCIE AND I SHALL REWARD YOU WITH MORE CHAPPIES!!! JA NE!!!!

~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~


	7. A Date Is Set! BoA's Atlantis Princess

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, blah, blah, blah, blah.

Man, I'm so sad…Lately I've been getting less and less reviews for my ficcies, and I'm starting to think writing fanfiction is not worth it. But then I know the feeling of waiting for an author to update for months, and I just don't want to do that to any of you guys who still actually liked my work. But circumstance and repeated writer's block prevent me from updating all that quick, so maybe…Maybe I should stop writing and just be a reviewer…

****

Note (revised):

Anzu Mazaki = **Tea Gardner**

Katsuya Jounouchi (referred to as Jounouchi but called by first name by sister) = **Joey Wheeler**

Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) = **Tristan Taylor**

Shizuka Jounouchi = **Serenity Wheeler**

't' **thoughts**

"t" **talking**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **transition to next viewpoint**

italics **flashback**

(Now spelling "Yugi" as "Yuugi". It looks more better)

Hi, That's Not My Sister

Chapter Seven

Saturday at the Kaibas' Mansion

Boredom was evident throughout the entire vast residence. While slender fingers tapped against a table, cerulean eyes scanned the corners and tidbits of the high dinner hall ceiling painted in lush shades and colors, almost reminiscent of the paintings overhead in the St. Sistine's Chapel. Anzu had seated herself at the south end of the Kaibas' lengthy dinner table, also known as a breakfast table and lunch table when the occasion came for it. Made completely out of black and white marble, it was easy to wipe out stains and spills from, not to mention durable and made to last the ages to come. 

'So boring…Seto and Mokuba are at the company, and even if I did went with them, the only thing I would had done there was get high on caffeine drinks and get in an argument with one of the company's perverted workers. Who knew Saturdays will be like this??'

Yuugi was out in a weekend trip to Hiroshima to visit relatives ("And perhaps meet some survivors from World War II"), while Honda was on his usual string of dates with Miho Nozaka planning to "score" with her, and Ryou was just somewhere in Domino City, doing Ryou-things. The brunette used to wonder what exactly **did** the shy teenager do for fun on weekends, until she unfortunately found out from the others that all Ryou did was take walks around Domino City and maybe do some laundry at some Laundromat. And Jounouchi…

Positioning her left elbow on the marble, while sliding her fingers to cup her chin and part of her cheek, Anzu mused partially about the blond. Jounouchi often hung out at the Kame Game Shop along with Yuugi, chatting about dueling strategies, their accomplishments and the** ever**-so exciting deck types that were out there. They would literally go on for hours talking about the same thing over and over again, before Sugoroku would had to shoo Jounouchi away from his store, claiming that at the volume he talked at, the rather stout old man wasn't going to have customers for a long time. Letting out a tiny laugh, Anzu couldn't help this wondrous feeling she always gotten when rehashing memories of her friends, particularly Jounouchi, who **was** her first friend and who had to be so boisterous and goofy at the same time.

'Well maybe Jounouchi's home or something. If Yuugi's not going to be at the Kame Game Shop, then Jounouchi's bound to be at home playing video games or something. He's pretty lazy. Maybe we could go out and have some fun!!!! It has been a long while since we two did anything together.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jounouchis' Residence

"Damn, Yuugi's away in Hiroshima and since his grandfather thinks I'm an disturbance, I can't hang out in the store. There's nothing to do, Shizuka!! **Nothing**!!!" Sprawled over the corduroy sofa was a sorry sight for sore eyes; yes, it was Katsuya Jounouchi in ultra bored mode, and a cranky attitude to match that was starting to grate his little sister's nerves, even though her auburn-silver eyes were trying to maintain its demeanor. 

"Then Katsuya, take a walk around Domino Park or something. Do **something**, anything!! You're going to get overweight if you just sit there on the sofa all day, eating nothing but soda, chips and pizza!" 

Throwing a fluffed cushion back on the rather crumb-filled sofa, Jounouchi simply took a sip of his grape soda, watching Shizuka fume at the edges. It was rare, but whenever she was in this manner, it was better to just abide by her orders and tread cautiously out of her way. Or rather just shut up.

"And anyway, don't you have Ryou, or Honda to hang out with other than Yuugi? It's not like Yuugi's your only friend. Or maybe Anzu, in this case."

An immediate blush filled out Jounouchi's cheeks, as the boy nibbled daintily on a sour cream and onion chip, wishing that Shizuka hadn't just then brought up the very subject of his embarrassing love life. It was bad enough he had receive glares from Kaiba just from being **near **Anzu, and now **this**?? 

"Ryou's doing his Sunday laundry early (sounds like Ryou's obsessed with doing laundry 0_0), Honda's out on a date, and Anzu…She's at the mansion with Kaiba and Mokuba, most likely, or at KaibaCorp."

"Then call her up and ask her if she wants to go with you for ice cream or something. That way, it'll seem like a thing friends would normally do, but you're actually getting Anzu to be closer to you." Folding one of her blouses, Shizuka held a smirk on her lips, seeing to it that Jounouchi was even more humiliated than before. Sure the girl loved her onii-chan dearly, but sometimes she just needed to play around with his head and annoy him a few times. Besides, it was hilarious watching Jounouchi go all red just at the mention of Anzu, and Shizuka wanted a slight chuckle to herself once in a while.

"**Shizuka**!! Why do you always tease me like this?? Geez…"

"Cause that's what sisters do."

Leaving the blond over in washed-up land, Shizuka proceeded with the process of folding various T-shirts, skirts, and blouses, humming "Time Will Tell" by Utada Hikaru along the way. She had always favored that song above all others, and often sung or hummed it much to Jounouchi's dismay, jokingly complaining that he had enough "girly" things at home to contend with. Though it **was** really only pink **Card Captor Sakura **memorabilia, a couple of CDs from female artists and a Hello-Kitty phone.

DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG…

The perpetual chiming of the doorbell rocked the girl back to earth, and being that she was busy, a sideways look at her brother prompted the blond to get moving to the front door to see who **was** the source of all the ringing.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'm moving Shizuka, now stop giving me that freaky stare."

Sighing, Jounouchi's scrawny fingers placed themselves placidly on the doorknob, and with a quick turn of sorts, the turquoise-aqua painted door revealed a surprising sight to behold.

"**Anzu**!!??"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you **that **surprised to see me, Jounouchi?? That means I haven't been coming over in an while…Oh hey Shizuka!! Folding your clothes?" Having sat herself down on one of the chairs that littered the Jounouchis' living room, Anzu had plastered on a wide grin, and expansive azure eyes brimmed with curiosity unmatched by a child, making Jounouchi all the redder. The girl was adorned in a prim pastel-blue knee-length skirt, while a white long-sleeved shirt with a small breast pocket embraced her upper body, and half-knee socks trailed down her legs to her brown loafers. A matching handbag was slung over her right shoulder, giving the brunette a nearly preppy, schoolgirl look. Shizuka simply flashed a knowing smile to her older brother, setting down a thin denim jacket doing so.

"So, uh Anzu…What brings you here??"

Twiddling his fingers- a nervous trait of the blond- a shuffling of slippers ensured, as Jounouchi tried to casually lean against the wall, bringing up an image of "cool" to Anzu. Unfortunately, the boy didn't exactly made sure there **was **a wall behind him and slipped unceremoniously on the carpeted floor, forming sweatdrops on Anzu's and Shizuka's foreheads, also prompting the brunette to go over to the blond.

"Are you all right?" Pulling Jounouchi up from the floor, he simply nodded in unison, while keeping in mind that Anzu's hand was on his arm.

"Oh yeah, I came to your house cause there was nothing to do at the mansion, and the others were away somewhere. I would have called you, but I decided a trip to your house would be better. So Jounouchi, you want to go with me for a little trip around the city? Like we used to do when we were younger? It'll be fun!!!"

"I-I-I…**Fun**??…O-Okay…" Stuttering through his words, Jounouchi struggled to keep his composure under the burning gaze of those cerulean eyes that reminded him so much of sunny cloudless days and the birth of spring. Why did he have to have a crush on one of his best friends?! And why did Anzu had to have Shizuka's brain!?

"You're really sure? You sound like you don't want to…It's not like that I'm forcing you to, but if-"

"Hey, I'm sure!!! Geez Anzu, you think that I'll be that inconsiderate to turn you down??" Struggling to keep his poise, Jounouchi laughed it off much to Anzu's pleasure, as she clasped her hands together in a "eureka" like moment, turning to face his sister.

"Hey Shizuka, you want to come with us too? I know we don't know each other that well, but I'll appreciate it if you could come also."

"Thanks for your offer Anzu, but I need to get the house cleaned up. Gomen, maybe I could come next time. Anyway, I'll only be a hindrance to you two." Giving off a wide smile of sorts, it was unknown to Jounouchi and Anzu that the true reason she didn't want to come, was that she wanted Jounouchi to get closer to the brunette through any means, and having his little sister there would only disturb the mood.

"You're really sure, Shizuka?"

"Yes." Getting back to her job of folding clothes, Anzu spun towards Jounouchi, motioning for the two to get ready to leave, and for the blond to put on his sneakers as he was still wearing his slippers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KaibaCorp

'Maybe I should go home early…There's nothing to do here in the company anyway. Why did I bother going to work on a Saturday if almost a tenth of my workers are out and my secretary just went out to go** shoe shopping**?? And where's Mokuba anyway?' Wiping at his brow with a cloth, Seto peered at all around him- bland dark-blue carpet, white painted walls with "obviously no life in them" as Anzu quoted, décor that made Mokuba want to throw up, and paintings that depicted mundane scenes of the ocean and few that portray ballet dancers dancing. Those, Anzu liked best, as Seto had expected since he had put up those paintings for the apricot child's sake. The girl had wanted to be a dancer since God-knows-when, and to go to New York to achieve this passion and dream. The CEO thought it frivolous, but it **was **Anzu after all. The optimistic one, the cheerleader.

"Nii-sama, when can we go home? There's no work for you to do here anyway. And can we stop for an iced milk tea on the way home??"

Having just popped out in front of the entrance, it was a surprise that Seto wasn't freaked or anything of the sort- he was used to these sudden appearances from Mokuba and in fact, anticipated them. 

"Yes, I agree with you, Mokuba. In fact, do you know my secretary just went out to shop? Big help she was." Grabbing hold of his metal briefcase- Seto always left home and work with it- while Mokuba ran over to the 6'1 teenager, happily grasping his brother's free hand. The two were very close-knit; and more so when Anzu was with them, and not with her usual band of best friends.

"You know Seto, I don't really like her. She's so wrinkly and smells like month-old cabbage and peas. And then to add to the smell, she puts on those **really **stinky perfume that makes me want to throw up."

"You and me both, Mokuba."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Streets of Domino City

Walking through the crowded streets of their home city- Anzu's arm linked with Jounouchi's- their roving eyes met with the many stores, cafes, restaurants, and malls placed throughout Domino. There was even a little manga store tucked between a Laundromat and a cafe that Anzu found so utterly appealing, and dragging the poor blond into there, came out twenty minutes late with a bag of **Oh My Goddess!** manga, 35% off.

Though Jounouchi didn't exactly relish the feeling of being dragged into every store Anzu found interesting, having learnt that the brunette was freakishly strong for her small frame, he rather liked the closeness between the girl and him. It wasn't a date of course- Kaiba would kill him before that day ever came- but it was extremely close to one.

"Oh!! BoA's **Atlantis Princess** album is on sale!!!! Only $15.25!!!"

A CD store was now a part of their excursion, as azure eyes stared lovingly at a CD displayed in the store's window, the price scrawled over a yellow cardboard stand that stood next to the **Atlantis Princess **CD. The blond didn't have any idea who the heck BoA was- Shizuka was the pop-culture know-it-all of the family, he was the duelist- but he knew that for Anzu to acknowledge a singer, BoA must be pretty famous.

"Uh, Anzu? Who is **BoA**??" Tapping her shoulder lightly to get the girl's attention, Anzu snapped back to reality, staring at Jounouchi as if he was absolutely crazy.

"You don't follow the news, Jounouchi?? BoA's this Korean singer that had been hitting the top of the music charts for a while. The reason she's so famous is that she can sing Japanese better than most native singers. She can dance really well too, and she's only a year older than us!" Edging her way to the store's entrance- consisting of two framed glass doors with posters of the newest CDs taped all over them- Anzu's eyes motioned for the blond teen to follow her. She was going to get that album no matter what!

"Anzu, how many stores are we going to go in today though?" Jounouchi was getting somewhat weary; the duo had already gone to over ten stores/malls, and double that with the fact that he was carrying shopping bags for Anzu too. 

"Oh, maybe till I run out of money."

Falling backwards anime-style, Jounouchi could see the whole day now- just an endless trip of shopping that may even make Mai Kujaku drop dead from exhaustion. 

"I'm not going to forget you Jounouchi!! I'm going to buy you lots of things also!! And then we're going to have lunch somewhere!!" Taking Jounouchi's hand rather forcefully, he braced himself for a rough ride to hell- Anzu and shopping was something that didn't mix all too well even **if** Jounouchi had a huge crush on her and add one unwilling blond into the mix: absolute chaos.

TBC

****

A/N: Aw, don't you guys feel kind of sorry for Jounouchi-kun? He's now stuck with Anzu in a shopping spree. In fact, this whole chappie was written in honor of the Jounouchi/Anzu fans out there. There's so little fics of them, that I felt like I should write some big scene of them or something. And Jou and Anzu shopping together always intrigued me so I decided to use that idea for this chapter. (Which is very long by the way, for me being nice again) If you Seto/Anzu fans are feeling disappointed, there's gonna be a major scene of those two coming up soon!!! Heh, just a little foreshadowing for you peeps. Oh yeah, do you know that Anzu's only 5'5 while Seto's a whole 8 inches taller than her?? And Jounouchi's 5'10?? 0_0; **Weird**.

PLEASE REVIEW ALSO!! And this is Shinaka signing off.

~ ~ * Shinaka *~ ~


	8. Jou Faints! Janitor Reveals All

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, nor do my friends, my parents, my older sister, my teachers, my relatives, my hacker, my faulty internet connection, my soon-to-be-dead turtle, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…

Hi there! As usual, thanks for the many kind reviews, and for you guys for even bothering to read this ficcie!!! ^-^ Anyway, here's the latest installment to **Hi, That's Not My Sister **and please enjoy!! I can't even write much for this little old section…

****

Note (revised):

Anzu Mazaki = **Tea Gardner**

Katsuya Jounouchi (referred to as Jounouchi but called by first name by sister) = **Joey Wheeler**

Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) = **Tristan Taylor**

Shizuka Jounouchi = **Serenity Wheeler**

't' **thoughts**

"t" **talking**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **transition to next viewpoint**

italics **flashback/reading**

Now, to answer some reviewers' questions!!

teafan123 = Well, I'm not Korean or Japanese…I'm actually Chinese, and I am a fan of BoA's too!!! Trust me, hearing her sing Japanese is the bomb!!! My favorite Japanese songs by her are "ID; Peace B", "Amazing Kiss", "Jewel Song and many more!!

****

Animegurl = Thanks for the compliment…But I don't really think I'm that talented myself…

****

Geniusgirl = Where?? Where's all the typos!!!?? Oh, just kidding…Thanks for pointing the problem out, though.

****

Krazi = You see, this is the good thing about our imaginations. We could daydream about being with our favorite bishonen, but the bad thing is, they're not real…T_T

****

The Merciless Torturer = Yeah, I put the part in about Ryou being a laundry freak for a few laughs. It's nice to know somebody appreciates my dry humor. ^-^

****

Lynderia = Arigato, your reviews always cheer me up!!!

****

kaz, Card-Master, SilverStarz424 = And here's the next chappie for you three who had been waiting a long time for it!!!

****

Hi, That's Not My Sister

Chapter Eight

After a couple of hours going through clothes, more clothes, and **yes**, even more clothes with a mixture of CDs and manga on the side, the duo had finally managed their way into a café, with Jounouchi's stomach grumbling along the way and Anzu gushing at all of the latest spring fashions that surrounded them. The café was rather homely looking, even grotesque at one angle, but the food there had been claimed to be delicacies from Heaven itself, and at outrageously unbeatable prices, the two friends **had **to eat there, give or take.

Seating themselves at a table made for two- or as the blond noticed, made for **couples**- Anzu picked up a menu placed on the table for convenience, cerulean eyes scanning through all the names of potential served meals, while Jounouchi did the same, but drool encompassing the corners of his mouth. 

Various shopping bags enveloped their legs, the amount building with each excursion to a store, mini-mall, shopping outlet, and etcera, etcera. As the brunette had promised, she had brought a great deal of things for Jounouchi, ranging from shirts, jeans, jackets- enough to fill three years' full of wardrobes, and the very thought of the process had the blond's mind reeling. All in a matter of hours he had been paraded to fitting rooms, coming out each time in a completely different outfit, and while being dragged elsewhere by the menacing claws of Anzu Mazaki, boyfriends had signaled the teenager pitying looks, making him scarlet to no end.

"Jounouchi- do you remember that strange letter I got in my locker a few days ago? You know, before Seto forced me down to lunch? I never really have a chance to talk to you about it."

Closing the menu that resembled a cutout of a hot-pink rabbit, or more likely Pegasus' obsession with a particular manga, Funny Bunny, Anzu struggled to fish out **something** out her handbag, her hand groping along the interiors. And while her friend was overly curious about what she had to show him, it was most likely she was taking out the crumpled remains out of that sickening love letter he had written. Even the thought of it still made Jounouchi gag and perhaps maybe even throw up if blood wasn't conveniently drained out of his cheeks.

"Oh, here it is!! I kind of told Yuugi about it before you, though. And Seto knows, too…Is that okay?? Cause I know we always tell each other everything and-"

"-Yeah, yeah…It is…"

"Want me to read it out for you??"

'**Read it out**??'

"Oh sure…Whatever you want Anzu."

'**Why the hell did I just said that**??!! This is going to be the end of me!!'

Bitterly cursing at himself, as Jounouchi on the outside tried to plaster on the most innocent of smiles at the girl. The ruse seemed to work as the brunette blithely beamed back, unfolding the creased mess with a sharp turn of fingers, and doing the usual things others would do when about to approach public-speaking status, the blond prepared for hell to freeze over.

"_…Dear Anzu,_

I had liked you for a long time now- maybe too long. You are the first person I think about when I wake up in the morning, and the last person, when I go to sleep. You may only like me as a friend, but I know I can ultimately be the one for you. You give me a feeling of warmth and joy, and until I can get up the guts to ask you out in person, I will be somewhere, waiting for you.

From Yours Truly,

Friend…

Who do you think it could be from?"

Passing the piece of paper over to the teen, Anzu sat in her seat poised- obviously waiting for an answer from the shuddering blond, who in the meantime was wishing that the ground would simply open up and swallow him. How could Shizuka's plan just backfired like this?? Why couldn't he just thought it over before putting the idea into action?? Kaiba was bound to kick his ass to the core of the earth if he wasn't careful about his next actions.

"I don't really know…Some guy that likes you a lot??"

"I already know that Jounouchi, I'm asking you who could it be **from**. I had Seto and Yuugi rack their heads at it too, but they couldn't figure out any answer…"

"**Hey**, some secret admirers just like to stay behind wraps. They're **meant** to be not found out. Maybe the only thing they could handle was just telling their feelings but not their identities. Don't worry so much about it, Anzu."

Hailing a waitress over to his side- Anzu mulled over Jounouchi's answer. If baffling, it seemed that Jounouchi was an **expert **on secret admirers- something that scared Anzu even more than the destruction of Earth and maybe the whole universe in fact. Ordering iced tea with milk and tapioca for himself and an iced coffee for Anzu, along with a few café treats, it wasn't until the waitress had ventured far from their table that Jounouchi had turned back to azure eyes filled with lurking suspicion. 

"**Jounouchi**…How do you know so much about admirers??"

Oh **no**…Mistake #69: Leaking out too much info on a supposedly **secret **scheme. He was going to die if not under the burning gaze of one whose name meant "Apricot".

"Uh…It's logical reasoning!! You see, if you think about it for a while you'll eventually come to the same thing!! Try it, Anzu!!"

While Anzu chewed on this latest discovery, Jounouchi let out a slight sigh in relief knowing he had just saved himself with a quick one, **while** bound to impress the girl with his newfound intelligence. But he had to admit, it was rather quite obvious in truth, but Anzu didn't need to know that, did she?

"Yeah…I guess you're right there!! Though I could had sworn you had lots of info to spare me so I could get closer to finding out who this **guy** really is! There's one thing I really want to ask you!"

"What-What is it??"

Sucking in a huge amount of air, Anzu prepared to pop the question (not marriage, you buffoons), in the process making Jounouchi lean ever so closer to her in case she declared it in a low tone of voice. 

"Jounouchi, can you- can you help me **really** find out who this secret admirer is?? Like in those mystery books with those detectives?? We'll work full time to, scour the school every single day and even go through garbage just to see who he is!!"

And as expected of the blond, tan-blond eyes rolling over in overwhelming astonishment, the male conveniently dropped to the wooden floor, a THUD following his sprawled body, prompting many to turn their heads to stare at the spectacle lying on the ground.

"**Jounouchi**??" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jounouchis' Residence

"Onii-chan **fainted**?? **How**??"

"I don't really know myself, but we were just talking in the café, and then I asked him something. And then you know, he went straight to the floor…He didn't even ate a thing yet, too…"

"Oh, thank you Anzu, for bringing him here! Oh yeah, what **did **you say that made Katsuya faint?"

"I'm not really sure myself. I think I mentioned having him help me find out this secret admirer of mine who sent me a love letter, Jounouchi just went down…Here is his order from the café we were eating at, so when he wakes up he can have it as a snack."

****

Secret admirer?? Letter??

Was Anzu **really **talking about that letter she suggested her brother sneak into Anzu's locker in early morning? By the way onii-chan fainted, Shizuka had no doubt that the older girl **was **indeed talking about that love letter. And if Anzu were…This would bring a whole new twist to the already complicating dilemma, and make her ever more susceptible that something was up with Jounouchi and then…It was far too much for the adolescent to take. (Shizuka **is **12-13 years old after all…You can tell by the school uniform she wears, which indeed resembles Intermediate status) 

"Arigato…Wouldn't Kaiba be getting worried about you? I heard from my brother that he gets really protective of you…" Nimbly taking the doggy bag that the brunette handed out to her, it was clear that Shizuka was trying to divert the subject to something else- something that wouldn't lead back to talk of secret admirers and crushes but to a topic that would count a lot to Anzu.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me!! I got to get home before Seto does or he's gonna kill me…Ja ne, Shizuka!!"

Slamming the front door with a terrific BANG leaving Shizuka's ears to ring incessantly from the noise- followed with a "Gomen" in the distance, the girl glanced over to the male that currently occupied the sofa, chest heaving in and out- the process of breathing.

"Onii-chan…You better be careful…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Domino High School 

Luckily for the wandering worries of Anzu, Jounouchi had called the following Sunday, addressing her with the fact that his head had been previously hurting at the cafe, making him faint unceremoniously at that moment she asked that he be her partner-in-crime in finding out just **who **the brunette's admirer was. Accepting the excuse, it wasn't before Anzu asked Jounouchi if he would **truly** help her with the dilemma, and a clang of sorts followed. It wasn't before hanging up, though, that she mused about the seriousness of the blond's headaches, offering to bring aspirin the next day for Jounouchi's eventual achy head.

Left in the hallway with only Seto in sight- Jounouchi had rushed out of the school minutes ago- Anzu slumped against her locker, frustrated with the latest turn of events. These days, it almost quite seemed that the boy was avoiding her for some unknown far-fetched reason, and though it made the girl miserable, on the other hand Seto was as glad as his personality can let on. At least he didn't have to come in contact with the dog.

"Seto…why is Jounouchi doing this? There's obviously something going on with him, and he won't even tell me! I tell **him **nearly everything and he won't even do the same! I brought him medicine for his headaches but he said he doesn't need it! Come on, Seto…does someone that keeps fainting on and off doesn't **need **medicine??" 

"Why are you so worried about him, for? You should be lucky that you finally got that pest away! Always hanging all over you and so and such."

"He's not a pest, he's Katsuya Jounouchi, one of my best friends!! Or a dog, a bastard, or any of those other names you call him!"

Folding her arms while she turned the other way to evade the anger emanating from her so-called **brother**, it was definitely clear it was going to be one of those days where Seto was disagreeable as hell. Though Anzu never wished to admit it out loud, sometimes she despised the CEO with a passion; always putting down her friends, being oh so great and mighty towards others, and always being too overprotective of her!! If she could just break off the shield he held over her, maybe once in a while Anzu wouldn't be as crabby, wishing that something would just come out of the ground and devour Seto, as of right now.

"**Look**, I'm sorry to get you so angry, but that Jounouchi is nothing more than a mediocre dunce! Even **Yuugi** and the others you hang out with, are more fitting to my taste than **him**!! At least Yuugi had proven worthy of my respect and is one rival that I count on to being a worthy challenge, but-"

"-Whatever, Seto, I'm gonna go wait out for you in the limo outside if you ever decide to cool off and come to your senses. You may be a prodigy, but your common sense is one even **Mokuba** can't depend on."

Walking off in a huff, dingy brown loafers hitting the floors, the teenager could only watch as Anzu eventually disappeared from view, as he hung his head down. He could always count on **himself** to make Anzu angry. 

Hearing faint footsteps off to the side of him, Seto gyrated his head towards the source of the steps, surprise befalling his face upon seeing one of the janitors- an unattractive man in his 40s' with faint signs of a goatee forming on his chin, and well-known to be in Domino High at the very crack of dawn. His name: Tajiri Ado or rather **Mr. Ado**, in formal terms and he was carrying a mop with him and a bucket of soap water.

"Well, seems like I've finally found you, Kaiba. You're been a very hard student to find alone. I had been meaning to talk to you for a while."

"What do you want, Mr. Ado? I'm a busy man, you know."

"Doesn't look like it, when all you're doing is just standing here, looking after your 'sister', even though she left couple of minutes ago. And after saying what I have to say to you, you'll be very glad I found you here when I did."

Dipping his mop into the bucket, Mr. Ado went to mopping the scuffed linoleum floor, keeping in mind Seto was watching him out of the corner of his eye- with one quick sweep after another, a section of the tiled floor was sparkling spic-and-span.

"Fine. Then let's hear it, Mr. Ado." 

"Remember the day Anzu received her love letter?"

"**What**??! How did you know-"

"Save the surprise for later, and let me talk. **Sheesh**, kids these days…Ever wonder who's the person who wrote it and put it in her locker?"

Sapphire eyes widening at the revelation- could it just be possible that the one who held the answer to this whole mystery, was actually **Mr. Ado**, a shmoe making a living off cleaning after students and teachers, this average person??

"**Tell me**!!"

"It's the one you hate most: Katsuya Jounouchi, the one you claim is being lecherous around your precious Anzu?"

Hell must had frozen over at that moment, Seto supposed, a look of trauma and disbelief covering his usual frowns and smirks, as the man uncharacteristically kneeled to the floor, too shocked for one- or anyone else to believe. His **worst enemy** in love with **Anzu**?? **His **Anzu??

A/N: Yeah, I guess Seto finally find out. That spells trouble for Jounouchi and Anzu ever being together doesn't it? And what about Seto's own feelings for the brunette?? Will they grow from this moment? Watch out, next chappie, when Seto confronts Anzu with the answer to her questions!! Will Jounouchi keep on fainting?? And will Mr. Ado make more freaky-sounding revelations?? Anyway, PLEASE R+R!!!!

~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~ 


	9. Jou's Heart to Heart Talk! Seto's Sad?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Kazuki Takahashi owns it, blah, blah, blah, don't go suing me cause I don't even own a single cent. Honestly.

Hiya there!!! I'm back for the 9th chapter of this series!! Oh my God…It's finally about to be reaching double-digits!!! Yippie!! * Cough, cough * But that's not the matter, so thank you all for your reviews and for still standing by me even when this fic hit a rut in the road. * Sniffs * I think I'm getting teary…BUT PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!!! Or better yet, abbreviate that to R+E+R!!! Now, I just sound embarrassingly corny…

Note (revised):

Anzu Mazaki = **Tea Gardner**

Katsuya Jounouchi (referred to as Jounouchi but called by first name by sister) = **Joey Wheeler**

Hiroto Honda (referred to as Honda) = **Tristan Taylor**

Shizuka Jounouchi (in actuality, her real last name is **Kawai** since her parents divorced, but I kept it as **Jounouchi**)= **Serenity Wheeler**

't' **thoughts**

"t" **talking**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **transition to next viewpoint**

italics **flashback/reading**

My answers to my faithful reviewers!!

teafan123 = Well, if you read the fourth chappie, there was mention of snooping janitors when Jounouchi was putting the letter into Anzu's locker/cubby. And the reason Seto refers to Anzu as his sister is that since they're so close, they're **like** brothers and sisters. And yes, she knows she's not the Kaibas' actual sister. Your review gratifies me, though!!

****

Lady Light = Hmm, it would had been more funnier if I **did **make Seto faint at Mr. Ado's confession…Thanks for the suggestion!!

****

Umiko Morimoto = You'll see, Umiko…That is why there's a ninth chappie!! To continue things!! (Gawd, I sound retarded right there…)

****

Lynderia = As always, thanks for your constructive reviews! Won't be here without ya and many others!

****

Krazi = You really think this story is fun to read **and **you need your daily dose of it?? * faints at the compliment *

****

Animegurl = No, you didn't go overboard with the compliment. Like the name!!

****

dragonking = Well, Mai's not going to be in this story as far as I can tell (but she's gonna be in my next one "Rose Paradise"), and I'm sorry that there's too much Jou/Anzu for you to bear. Stay tuned, though, it won't be like this for long!

****

Angelic Tears = Arigato for your long review!! And yes, Seto's not really earning much points on her favorite persons list -_-; But it can all change in just a few chapters!! (I'm too hyper, aren't I?)

****

SilverStarz424, The Merciless Torturer, Card-Master, deity of death1, and einstein ami = And now, here comes the ninth chapter!!!

****

Hi, That's Not My Sister

Chapter Nine

In the Limousine

'What's wrong with Seto? I know we'd just have a fight, but he doesn't usually act like this afterwards…'

Staring at the man that was Seto Kaiba in full navy-blue school uniform garb, never ceasing to keep his eyes from going anywhere else other than the limousine's window, creases of worry showed slightly on Anzu's face- did she really say something wrong back there in school? If so, why wouldn't the ever-sarcastic Kaiba speak up by now? 

"Seto…Is there something wrong?"

For a split second, the brunette had thought he had turned his head around to look at her, eyes fringed with anger- but it was simply only a hallucination as those sapphire eyes were soon back at the window, doing nothing but taking in the scene of trees and building blurring by- or so Anzu thought. A collective sigh only appeared from the CEO's lips, providing not a single answer, but that he was pondering something that didn't concern the girl's interruptions to grasp his attention.

"Iie, Anzu." 

How long did he have to repeat Mr. Ado's revelation over and over again in his mind? That Anzu sitting across from him by the other window **indeed **had an admirer chasing after her- well, not exactly- in the likes of Katsuya Jounouchi? His sworn enemy that he would had crushed ages ago, if not for the blond being one of Anzu's best friends. Seto may not know the depth of Jounouchi's liking for the teen, but he was absolute on the decision not to tell Anzu. Until he dealt with the very person of this problem first.

"You're sure about that?"

"Yes…I'm sure." Though Seto was more or less really saying it to himself than to Anzu.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kame Game Shop

"You really shouldn't avoid Anzu at a point like this, you know…She'll only get more suspicious. Do you really want that, Jounouchi?" 

After a day of evading Anzu, Jounouchi had ran to the Kame Game Shop, desperate to talk his situation out with the others- a.k.a. Ryou, Honda, and lastly, Yuugi, who was half tending the shop, half listening to the blond pour his heart out. Upon hearing Ryou's statement, Jounouchi had amply whacked himself in the head, having not really thought about the potential consequences stemming from his reckless actions. It was really quite rare that the pale friend was there, as he was supposed to be doing the neighbors' laundry at this time for a tip of fifty cents per load, but he had taken the day off to help out around the Kame Game Shop. (Yes, again with Ryou's obsession with laundry) 

"Of course **not**, Ryou!! That stupid letter that I sent her was only supposed to help me get some of the burden of really telling her off my chest! So when I'm really ready, I don't have to go into so much mushy stuff."

"And don't you know that those kind of letters are to **clue **people in, **too**?? How much of an brain you have to have to **realize** that?? Even **I **wasn't like this with Ribon-chan!!" (Ribon-chan's Miho Nozaka from season zero- she was called that because of the yellow ribbon she wears in her hair)

Furiously shaking Jounouchi, perhaps to drive some common sense in the blond's rather thick skull, a whole fiasco followed ending with Ryou holding back Honda, and Yuugi nursing his friend's aching head brought in from the force Honda shook him at.

"**Look**, you guys, this is not going to help Jounouchi at all if you just keep on banging sense into his head. He can't help it if he makes mistakes. But Jounouchi, have you ever thought that there may be people going after Anzu too?" Letting go of him, Yuugi let his words slowly consume Jounouchi's train of thought- what if there was competition? He had certainly never thought of **that**, before.

"Yuugi's right, Jounouchi. If you just wait until the moment is right to tell Anzu how you **really** feel towards her, somebody else might had already taken her by that time. It's not everyday you find a gutsy, yet nice attractive girl. She will pound the hell out of you, but she'll say sorry after. Anzu's not going to be single forever." 

Seating himself on the floor- the store was rather too small and cramp to allow more than one chair in the free space allotted as customers had to go in also and Ryou occupied the chair- Honda peered at Jounouchi for any reaction to his quasi-speech. So far, **nothing **at all.

"…I did saw Tanaka make eyes at her one time…But Kaiba threatened him after school, before **I** could."

As the trio behind Jounouchi sweatdropped at the utterly useless comment, it was a relief to know that Jounouchi was warming to the theory- maybe he would gain some more reasoning in the process. But then there was someone else that wouldn't allow for that to happen without a few broken bones and black eyes springing up along the way…

"But Jounouchi, if you decide to tell Anzu your feelings, what about **Kaiba**?? Wouldn't he do **this-**" Ryou signaled a swift slash across the throat with one of his fingers "-to you? He's not exactly the most friendliest person in the world and if you and Anzu, **well**…"

"He may be younger than you by a couple of months (Jounouchi's born on January 25, while Kaiba's born on October 25, exactly 9 months apart), but he's freaking six feet one something, a better duelist than you, richer than you- need I say more?" 

Turning his head around to inspect his friends, all of varying heights, appearances and personalities, ranging from Yuugi's tri-colored hair that spiked up **without **the use of hair gel, Ryou's country-club sweaters, and Honda's flirtatious ways, Jounouchi had the sudden urge to pound Honda and Ryou in for encouraging him to confess to Anzu, then out of the blue telling him to call the idea off. How helpful was **that**? 

"**Honda**, **Ryou**- did ya **had** to do that, do **you**?"

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaibas' Mansion

"Seto, I brought you some cream puffs me and Mokuba just baked- **Seto**?" 

Missing was Seto's form hunched over his laptop, busily typing away work, instead replaced with an eerie silence, nowhere to be seen. Sure, Anzu had told Seto many times not to strain his eyes working so much, and he'd very seldom heeded the brunette's request- after she groveled to an extent, that was. 

But today was exceptional. The girl didn't even said a single thing to the CEO after getting out of the limousine, past the gates, the lavish gardens and fountains surrounding the estate, the security sensors, and into the mansion, for fear of knocking him off his reverie that had settled into Kaiba, just after the end of school. 

Placing the tray of succulent cream puffs- Mokuba's favorite- onto Seto's desk, where work was usually done if he wasn't out at the moment, Anzu snooped around the home office slash bedroom, noticing that the Prussian velvet curtains that were drawn over the wall-to-wall windows were in need of dusting. Bookshelves covered the expanse of one wall, filled to the brim with books on all sorts of subjects and genres. On the other side of the room contained Seto's king-size bed, rarely slept in, and his body slumped over it??

'He's **sleeping**?!'

Pondering the latest discovery, the brunette made a perfect perch for herself right at the end of the bed. It wasn't like Kaiba to abandon work in the middle of the day and go right to sleeping…But then again, the teenager hadn't been himself ever since he left Domino High, shoulders sagging, an unusual contemplative look shrouding his sapphire eyes. 

Sighing, Anzu drawn the blankets to cover to his haggard state, a faint smile breaking out among the worry and despair- Seto was as serene as his personality can let on, face nearly seeming innocent if the girl just stared a little while longer.

****

Seeming.

During the days when Gozaburo terrorized the Kaiba mansion, Seto's telltale laughter, smile, whatever that will indicate any sign of happiness, lessened and lessened with each beating and insult from Gozaburo. Soon, it was all frowns and smugness- just as the world gave Seto innocence, it took it away- gradually, over time. 

'At least this is the closest I'll ever get to see Seto like his old self again.' Pressing a finger softly against his right cheek, Anzu laid a kiss on his forehead- just what Seto used to do to her when the wretched man was still here, slashing his legs and arms.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Domino Park, Five Years Ago

"**Yay**!! Push me more, Seto!! **Higher**!!"

Heeding Anzu's requests, Seto launched a terrific push on Anzu's swing, sending the fifth grader higher into the air, delirium overwhelming every part of her little body. A late summer sunset streaked the sky in flecks of orange and tints of red, setting the tone for what was to be Anzu's birthday of August 18, making her ten years old today.

Excitement eventually subsiding, Anzu skipped over to a nearby bench, where sitting and resting one's feet became an important priority to her, with Seto trailing behind her rather shyly. As the boy wasn't as hyperactive as some other kids would had liked him to be, he tended to get less tired than Anzu, who ran around constantly, knee-length skirt flapping just behind her legs.

"This is the best birthday ever, Seto!! I haven't play in Domino Park for so long!! Everything here is wishing me a warm welcome back." Letting the slight breeze play with her strands of dark auburn hair, Seto prided himself to sit next to Anzu, his already bulging shorts pocket about to rip at the seams. Fortunately for Seto, Anzu didn't quite notice his dilemma- the brunette's ability to be oblivious and inattentive to an extent, was always something that drove the boy crazy, but in this case, it was quite a godsend.

"But Nee-san, while you may be older than me right now, remember, my birthday's coming up in two more months."

"Oh yeah!! The 25th of October!! How could I almost forget!? I guess I'm too caught up into today to remember a lot of things!"

"And that's why you're Anzu...Always trying to be cheerful and upbeat even when the situation's sad." Reaching into his pocket to take out the thing that had been burdening his pants all day, Anzu could only muse as to what exactly Seto was going to present her. The two didn't have much money themselves- as a rule, Gozaburo didn't allow allowances, believing they would spoil them. Besides, he was a cheap, greedy fool, who gave below minimum wage to his employees, expecting them to do a week's work in one day.

A box was finally acquired from his pocket, and as Seto nimbly opened it, an amethyst broach with tiny diamonds fringing the stone, laid on a patch of thick cotton for Anzu to admire in awe.

"This is for you, Anzu. Happy birthday."

"Where-Where did you **get** that, Seto??" Following awe was well-pronounced shock, as the brunette meekly reached out to touch it, afraid to break it if she just took it out normally. After all, it wasn't like Seto to be giving her diamonds and gemstones for every one of her birthdays.

"It was Mother's…Before she died giving birth to Mokuba. She loved it a lot. I want you to have it."

"But it means so much to you!! I don't care if I don't get any present as long as you keep it. Your Okaasan is too special to give this to **me**! And what about if I dropped the broach in the gutter or something??" 

Releasing the tiny needle from the back of the broach, Seto proceeded to pin it on Anzu- which he promptly did, leaving the girl in even more confusion and bafflement.

"There, it looks nice on you, doesn't it? Now, let's go home, Anzu."

"**But**-"

"We're going **home**." 

Taking the first few steps out of the swing area, leaving Anzu momentarily to confront her own thoughts about the events that had just taken place, she looked down on the broach that was pinned onto her chest, a melancholy expression overtaking her aquamarine eyes.

'Don't you want to keep memories of your mom, Seto?…'

TBC

A/N: Aiya!! After a month, I rebound with this weird-sounding chapter!!! AH!!! The world is ending before my very eyes!!! How horrible!! Yes, school have started for me again, and last week (which was the third week of school), we finally got lockers!! No more lugging my backpack everywhere I go, and accidentally tripping people with it!!! But I hate my new Language Arts teacher like hell!!! He gave me a C+ just for putting quotation marks in dialogue format- and he said to do it in the first place!! And he gave somebody else a C+ just for getting the date wrong!! o_0; What a weirdo…

Anyway, I have been thinking of writing a new fanfic. But I don't want it to go in the direction as **Nagareboshi **and **Color My World**. So, I put up a summary and a brief excerpt of it here!!! If you like, I'll make it into a fic!! If you don't like, then I'll X the idea. Sounds fair?

****

Rose Paradise Summary:

Can this **be**!!? Anzu's grandmother just died, and now Anzu has to live with her rich mother and her three children, Mai, Seto and Katsuya from her previous marriages!! (They're all half brothers and sister, basically -_-;) And Anzu's has a crush on one of the brothers, **Seto**?? To make things worse, **Jounouchi **likes him too! And then there's Seto dead fiancée, Shizuka Kawai, which he still misses after two years…Will sweet Anzu ever find love among this zoo?? Find out in **Rose Paradise**!!! (God, I am so corny…)

Excerpt from **Rose Paradise**:

"**Look** here, Imouto-san!! He's **mine**!! If you're going to live here, you have to learn that!! **You **cannot seduce him, **you **cannot be near him, and **you** will not be in my way!! Got **that**!?" Staring down the 5'5 girl with vengeance in his throat, Jounouchi drew his bathrobe- decorated ridiculously with tons of ruffles and frills- closer to his body. Anzu obviously was going to be one of those leechy type of women, sticking close to **his **man, whispering lovey-dovey things to Seto…he wouldn't tolerate it a bit!!!

"What makes you think I'll be that way?? Even if I **do** like him, and I don't, really- what makes you think I'm going to go prey on Seto-kun!!?"

Sticking a finger in the middle of her cerulean eyes, Jounouchi let a growl emit from his throat; a sweatdrop rolled down Anzu's forehead, thinking how much of a dog the blond sounded like right now. 

"You…You…**I cannot stand you**!!" Storming past her, grabbing a few bags of chips from the counter along the way, Anzu could only dare mutter one thing in the silence that now surrounded her.

"So weird…"

__

This scene is expected to take part in the first or second chapter- well, it really depends if I'm gonna write it. The story also features Jou/Seto/Anzu (^_^; funny how they're fighting for Seto), then Jou/Anzu/Seto later on, as well as Mai/Honda (don't really support them, though…) and Seto/Shizuka look-alike (don't worry, they won't end up together). If you think the story line sounds familiar, I based this fic on the Taiwan series **The Rose**, which based **The Rose **on some Japanese comic that I can't find the name of…

JA NE, FOR NOW!!!

~ ~ * Shinaka * ~ ~


	10. Miho's Great Idea! Seto Talks to Anzu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuugiou nor do I try to pretend that I own it and its characters. I do not own anything but the clothes on my back and the pennies that are lining the lint in my jeans. Unless you should want to alleviate my unfortunate situation…**

This is the 10th installment to Hi, That's Not My Sister. This is all I could really say since the majority of readers are probably peeved that I haven't updated for so long and wouldn't want to hear any long-winded excuses from me. That's good since I don't have any. Just enjoy this chapter and review as usual.

**Note (revised):**

**Anzu Mazaki** = **Tea ****Gardner******

**Katsuya Jounouchi** (referred to as Jounouchi but called by first name by sister) = **Joey Wheeler**

**Hiroto Honda** (referred to as Honda) = **Tristan Taylor**

**Shizuka Jounouchi** (in actuality, her real last name is **Kawai** since her parents divorced, but I kept it as **Jounouchi**) = **Serenity Wheeler**

't' **thoughts**

"t" **talking**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.: **transition to next viewpoint**

_italics _**flashback/reading**

**By the way, pay attention to a few parts in this chapter. They pertain to a certain famous scene in Untitled Love…First person that sees it gets a cookie.**

**Thanks for the reviews as usual!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Hi, That's Not My Sister**

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

"**Jounouchi**!! What's wrong with you these days??! You always avoid me ever since that that trip to the mall and everything!! **What's going on**!!?"

Anzu had finally managed to get a hold of her best friend in the hallway outside Ogino-sensei's Social Studies classroom, having been extra vigilant in her pursuit to talk to Jounouchi. For the past two days, the blond had slipped through her attempts to corner him, running off in the other direction when she tried to approach him or slipping into a conveniently placed niche on the streets. But alas, Jounouchi could not elude capture this time as he was being hemmed in by scores of students trying to get to their lockers.

Plus, two days of trying to catch him had led Anzu to be in an **extremely** foul mood…

"**Why aren't you even explaining yourself**!!?"

Cowering under the girl's venomous gaze, Jounouchi could only stutter and stammer through his words as he tried to shrug off the hand pushing his shoulder into the wall. Anzu was especially clever to pin the boy to the wall –now, there was no means of escape as the brunette tend to have freakishly beastly strength when she was horribly angry.

"I-I…I-uh…w-was h-having an h-headache…"

Knowing what he just muttered made no absolute sense, Jounouchi braced himself for another round of yelling.

"**Right**! Does anybody who has a headache run around, trying to make it **worse**??"

Racking his head for any ideas that might get him out of this dilemma, the blond thought back to the conversation the two had in that café some days ago (where he fainted quite dramatically). Anzu had been going on about being partners in crime in order to track down the "mysterious" secret admirer, while Jounouchi was panicking inside his mind…Realization dawned on him; the teen now knew a surefire way to get out of the brunette's clutches.

"Okay Anzu, you **really** want to know why I was avoiding you?"

"Haven't I been trying to get you to tell me **why **for the last few minutes??"

Lowering his voice a pitch, the blond peered all around to make sure nobody was listening in their conversation. Seeing that nobody was there, he proceeded to murmur out the following:

"The reason I've been avoiding you is so I can track down your secret admirer. I was afraid that if you were with me, he wouldn't show up at all. That's why, Anzu. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."

The brunette's face registered surprise and disbelief before it blossomed out into unmistakable happiness. Jounouchi thought he was home free until she promptly went ahead and hugged the boy with every fiber of her being –which meant choking her friend to death.

"Is that all?? Why didn't you tell me earlier?? Did you discover anything??"

Well, if Jounouchi thought he was in trouble before, he was surely in **dangerous **territory now. Anzu kept bombarding him with questions regarding her mystery admirer which the boy tried to shrug off with vague answers of his own.

"Did you know what he looked like?"

"I didn't get to see his face clearly."

"Well, what grade is he in?"

"Don't know."

"Okay…What about the people he hung out with?"

"He doesn't have any friends."

"That sounds like Seto to me. Are you sure you were looking right?"

"**Yes**, I was. And he's **not** damn Kaiba!!"

For the rest of the day, the duo's conversation pretty much fell along those lines with Anzu asking even more and more personal questions as the hours ticked by, making her friend wish he could have faced her right hook rather than this torture.

* * *

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

* * *

During the duration of Jounouchi's confrontation with Anzu, Seto had kept watch by hiding discreetly behind a row of red lockers, smirking when the brunette threatened the blond, frowning when he managed to string together an explanation to please the girl.

Then the horrors of horrors had to occur –Anzu hugging Jounouchi.

Clenching his fists remembering the janitor's confession, he wondered when the dog will tell Anzu about his crush on her, swearing never to let him come even **close** to that day. Seto was going to schedule a little visit with the older boy sooner or later…But not now. He was going to see the outcome of events in the next few days first before he would get his revenge. Then there was the matter of not letting Anzu find out about the whole thing.

A knuckle cracked. These next few days were going to be quite chaotic…

* * *

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

* * *

Free Period in Sakuya-sensei's Class

* * *

"Anzu, come over here!!"

Answering to the girl's call, the brunette wondered what Miho Nozaka a.k.a. Ribon-chan summoned her for –it wasn't often Honda's girlfriend would concentrate on anybody else besides her "sweetie" and her usual group of gossiping females. So it was with hesitant steps that Anzu advanced towards the giggling classmate wishing that Jounouchi or any of the other guys had shared this class with her; it would had been much better going through this with a friend.

"Anzu, me and the others here-"

She nodded to a crowd of girls behind her, who bobbed their heads in unison.

"-were talking about your love life. We decided that you should get out more. I mean, it's nice to have guy friends like Yuugi, Jounouchi, Ryou and etc, but don't you ever **feel** the need to have a boyfriend?"

Extremely uncomfortable, Anzu only tugged at her suddenly itchy uniform collar; it wasn't everyday that people chatted about her doings and goings and she felt ill at ease among Miho's friends who acted like robots, serving only to follow their leader's orders.

"Well, **sometimes**, but-"

"Did you hear that everybody?? Anzu **does **want a boyfriend after all!! Thank God, we thought you went the **other** way!!"

Having felt already miffed that she was cut off in the middle of her explanation, Anzu was furious at the fact that these girls mistaken her for being lesbian –sure she was oblivious at times, but she wasn't so thick as to not get the meaning behind Miho's words. She had nothing against homosexuals, but she thought Honda's girlfriend would at least know better than to think of her like that!!

"**Ribon-chan**!! I-"

"-This means I don't have to worry about tonight **after** all!! Anzu, how do you feel about going on a **blind date**??"

"A **blind date**?? Why would you-"

Yet again, Miho cut her off, making the brunette even more frustrated as the other girl went around to her friends, squealing about what "a perfect match" she made with Anzu and whoever guy she set her up with. Taking out her cellphone, Miho quickly punched in a phone number as she held the ridiculous purple thing to her ear –the girl always had a penchant for purple and anything resembling purple as the once silver cellphone was transformed overnight into a purple monster with purple stickers plastered here and there. It was quite tacky and gaudy for Anzu's taste.

"**Moshi-moshi**!! Yes, you have a date tonight!! Meet her in front of Tokyo Delights at 6:30 PM!! You better bring some money with you and dress nice!! All right, **bye**!!"

Clicking the phone shut (it was after all, those phone with flip covers), Miho turned to the flabbergasted Anzu, supremely pleased with herself. In her eyes, she was the best matchmaker a friend could have and she had just made another successful match!! In Anzu's eyes, Miho was asking for trouble with this blind date business.

"But **Miho**, I don't want to go on this blind date!!"

Anzu wished she could have kept her mouth shut. For Miho and her gang looked thoroughly shocked.

"**Anzu**!! After all that time we put into setting up this date and **now **you want to **cancel**!!?"

"You're being so ungrateful to Ribon-chan!"

"Yeah!!"

Anzu blinked. She obviously ruffled quite a few with the way Miho's friends were shrieking in agony.

"Well, I was trying to say so in the first place, but-"

Pointing an index finger between the brunette's cerulean eyes, Miho truly looked like a monster what with her lavender bangs splayed hither and thither on her angry face and forehead, her ponytail bouncing behind her head with her trademark yellow ribbon. She spat out the following words with a contorted expression on her face that would have made Anzu laugh if only she wasn't on the receiving end of Miho's spit.

"**You**. Are. Going. On. The. Date. **No buts**!!"

The bell rang, signaling the end of free period in Sakuya-sensei's room. Anzu scrambled to pick up her book bag from her desk while acutely aware that Miho-tachi's gaze was following her. The girl gulped as she looked behind her, watching the other girl mouthed "No buts," with apprehension growing in her at the thought of telling Seto and her friends at what she had gotten herself into.

Walking out of the room, the girl thought it the last she would see or hear of the lavender-haired girl about the issue. That was before her ears rang with the message, "Dress nice!!!"

* * *

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

* * *

"Get in."

Bristling slightly at the animosity that Seto carried in his tone, Anzu slid into the passenger seat of the limousine, accidentally bumping into the CEO's shoulder as she tried to take her place in the car. The boy simply responded by drawing the limb roughly away which only made the female more curious –what **was** with Seto??

"What's going on, Seto? Are you mad at me?"

"Do you like anybody in school?"

Rather taken aback by the subject matter of the question (which strangely resembled her one-sided conversation with Miho), Anzu leaned back into her upholstered seat, wondering why everybody seemed to be so interested in her love life today –it felt like everybody was out to get her.

"**No**, Seto."

"Are you sure? Not Honda, Ryou, Yuugi or **Jounouchi**??"

Raising an eyebrow at this, the girl contemplated on whether the older Kaiba was spending too much time with his computers and stocks again. He must had been going off his rocker to ask Anzu such questions especially since he **knew** she had been friends with the four since who knew when.

"**No**. What's going on?? Have you been talking to Ribon-chan or some of her friends?"

"Anzu, I do not communicate with girls who are only able to concentrate on frivolous matters. What gave you that idea?"

Shaking her head, Anzu inwardly breathed out a sigh of relief hearing this news –well, she knew anyway that Seto would never talk to Miho, but she needed to make sure just in case her classmate and Seto **were **in league with one another to make her go crazy.

"Nothing, nothing. But why do you insist on talking about these kinds of things? I am not interested in anybody at school because I haven't seen anybody yet that I could like in a 'more than just friends' level. Honestly, if you're going to give me 'the talk' **again**, I'm going to get sick."

Watching the male brunette pale considerably at the mention of "the talk," Anzu remembered quite fondly the day he had pulled her aside at age 13 to "chat about certain matters." Before she knew it, he had gone into the technical details regarding the subject of sexual intercourse and Anzu had promptly threw up on the floor at how risqué Seto was becoming. It was **not** a pretty sight.  
  
"I'm **not **going through 'the talk' again, Anzu, I'm just telling you…If you like someone in school, you better be careful because-"

Knowing she was acting like Ribon-chan by cutting off Seto in mid-sentence, Anzu did so with good reason as she had heard this argument cited over a hundred times before, enabling her to recite it off the top of her head word-for-word.

"-he could use me and spit my heart out in a million pieces when he was done with me and then I'll be depressed and lonely. I know, I know. But you don't have to worry. Even if I do find out who my secret admirer is, it's not like I will love him at first sight. But he **does **sound the closest to a guy that I **could** have a relationship with…"

Part of the reason for Anzu's search for her secret admirer was fueled by a want to discover **somebody **that would match her image of Mr. Right –perhaps this boy would be the one that she was destined to be with forever. The contents of the letter certainly had Anzu thinking in that light.

Looking over at Seto, the brunette could see that his expression has changed vastly towards the end of her words, changing to one that was almost unreadable. But it was something unmistakably close to anger and rage if Anzu peered closer at his features.

He was mad. But his anger didn't came from being overprotective of a family member, like he had expected it to for Anzu, but rather from something that he couldn't quite point his finger to. This fury had been brewing ever since he found out Jounouchi sent that wretched love letter to **his **Anzu. Really, he should not even **be **worried about whether Anzu had found her significant other, only that she wasn't consorting to secret trysts or letting that significant other do things to her that might hurt her.

That was the problem: he didn't **want **Anzu to **find** a boyfriend, whether it be Jounouchi or some other person. **At all**. In fact, he would have liked it very much if Anzu didn't have to divide her time with him in any way. Why did he care so much?

"Seto, we're here."

Watching as the Kaibas' mansion came into view out of Seto's window, the limousine screeched to a halt, making the birds who had resided on the mansion's gate posts to fly away in panic amid much squawking. Seto got out of the automobile first –he held the passenger door open for Anzu as she struggled to get out of her seat under the weight of her book bag.

So what did any good caretaker do in this situation?

Helping to pull the girl out of her seat, she landed softly in his arms causing great turmoil to arise in the CEO –she was delicate to the touch and his hands found their way to her auburn hair which was sleek and smooth like silk…

"Can you let go of me now?"

Abruptly extricating himself from her, Seto awkwardly dug around in his navy uniform pocket for his remote while pondering what he just did. He had just held Anzu for one moment too long and mused about the qualities her cropped hair contained, which meant one thing: the stress and fatigue that came from being head of KaibaCorp had finally hit him.

The two brunettes entered the grounds without a hitch, Seto refusing to look Anzu in the eye and Anzu preferring to look at the flowers and sparkling fountains that adorned the sides of the path. Arriving in the mansion, the girl proceeded to shed her heavy book bag, dumping its contents in the hallway entrance while waiting for the younger teen to do the same.

"Seto, I…"

Leaning against the white wall, Anzu thought back to the blind date that Miho set up for her, not wanting to really go to Tokyo Delights to meet him. But then there was the fact that Ribon-chan was quite fearsome when in ire and Anzu would not like to face her at all, if possible. And then there was the likelihood that the date might turn out to be nice anyway. But Seto would object to the idea of her going out on a date after the turbulent exchange in the limousine. Unless she did something about it…

"What do you need?"

"Well, I…Some friends of mine asked me to have dinner with them in some restaurant at 6:30. Can I come?"

"Who asked you?"

Anzu bit her lower lip at this –as always, if she was going to get **anything **past Seto, she was going to have to come up with a better lie than what she just offered to the boy.

"Uh, you **know**…Miho, Sakura, Hitome...**those **friends. So can I go?"

"Which restaurant are you going to?"

God. The girl had hoped to avoid that question by being as informative as possible yet letting on as little information as she could, but she was **not **going to slide through that easily today. But why should Anzu be afraid of telling Seto where she was going to go? It wasn't like he was going to set his guards to spy on her –he was neurotic about her safety at times, but he wouldn't resort to that.

"I'm going to Tokyo Delights."

"Hmm, that place. Fine, go. Curfew's at 9:00."

"But today's TGIF!!!"

"9:05."

Honestly, the CEO could be quite difficult to deal with at times and this was frankly one of those trying moments that Anzu wanted to avoid. She tapped her foot repeatedly on the ground, her expression demanding more lax on her set curfew.

"You're giving me a headache, Anzu. 9:50, but that's that. If you come home later than that-"

"I won't, Seto. I promise."

"I'll see to it that you will fulfill your promise."

"All right. Thank you!!"

Running up the grand staircase, she waved goodbye to Seto behind her while trying to decide on a particular outfit to wear on the blind date. This** was** her first date ever and Anzu needed to look nice for the event –but what **did **one wear for a date? The girl chose to solve that question by experimenting herself.

* * *

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

* * *

At 6:00, Anzu filed down the spiraling carpeted staircase, dressed impeccably in a black tank top and skirt that went along with it. A quarter-sleeved jean jacket graced her body also, while black leather strapped sandals went on her feet. In short, simple and chic.

Seto apparently thought the opposite as he surveyed her attire, scrunching his face in disgust as he peered at her exposed collarbone area. Mokuba –who had came home just an hour ago from afterschool –gave a thumbs-up before remembering that he was supposedly a young boy with no taste in fashion whatsoever and promptly gagged at the sight. The female brunette rolled her eyes at the immature act.

"Anzu, are you **sure** you're going out with these clothes? This shirt drops down two inches from the acceptable level."

"**Seto**, it's only showing my collarbone!! You should see what other girls on the street wear!!"

"And I don't want you to be like those other girls."

"I don't want to, either. Just let me go. Besides, it took me forever to find something that I thought you would accept. But if you're going to be this way…"

The older Kaiba sighed at the obvious guilt trip Anzu was trying to lay thick on him and decided to let her go –the girl was prone to give him migraines by the way the she argued incessantly about mundane matters each and every day. But there was something dubious about Anzu's story that he couldn't let go…Since when did Anzu **willingly** hung out with the girls in school?

"Fine, Anzu. Just be careful and don't let any suspicious men follow you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. I know self-defense –you taught me! Well, ja ne!!"

A wave to the two Kaibas and the front mansion doors slammed after her, each door sounding out a huge thud on the entryway; then all was silent. Until Seto announced the plan he had formulated in his head ever since he came to the conclusion that the brunette was being dishonest to him.

"I'm going to follow Anzu, Mokuba. I know she's lying about eating out with a group of girls. She's always preferred Yuugi and the others to Sakura and Miho. It's what she's lying about that I don't know."

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: This was a **really **long chapter, but hopefully it will make up for the wait I had issued to all of you who had been patiently (or impatiently) waiting for this installment to this story. Try to guess who Miho set up with Anzu!! The answer should shock you all when it is revealed in the next chapter (which I have some thought of getting around it). Until then, ja ne! Ugh, can't stand QuickEdit...

**Additional Notes:**

**moshi-moshi**** = This means "hello," but you use this phrase over the phone**

**–tachi (suffix) = You attach this to a name. In the example of "Miho-tachi", it means "Miho and friends," "Miho and company" and etc**

.: ShinakaStar :.

****


End file.
